RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: "Who am I?" is a question he asks himself. A swordsman with no memory, but his sword, his skills, and a mask that always seem to appear, joins a certain red riding hood and her team through Beacon Academy. Funny thing is that he was dragged into this when he was just helping said red riding hood. (MT Fixed)
1. Masked Trailer

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm Ashbel Longhart and have decided to fix/edit the Masked Trailer. Now before I forget.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any elements of some other animes in here, or anything else that may appear similar to something you know. They all belong to their regular owners. All I own is this story and any OC's that appear here.)**

**Now let's get this started! Again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Masked Trailer<strong>

* * *

><p>The setting was a snowing forest. Up in the air we focus on a helicopter that is about to descend.<p>

The heli was not important. What was aboard is important.

The person onboard was a 16-year old teen. He had uncombed midnight black hair with a few bed hair sticking out. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black cross on it. He was also wearing plain black pants. He had black fingerless gloves on and over the shirt was a grey long coat. By his side was a Japanese katana that seemed to radiate power.

The copter finally landed and the teen got out, carrying the sword in his left hand. The helicopter then left and the teen walked into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_We are now what seems to be an office. On the desk was a document with pictures of a wrecked lab and severed bloodied limbs. We then see the teen in front of the desk what seems to be the boss in his chair with his back turned away from him._

_"Captain what is this?" asked the teen._

_"It seems scientists were experimenting on several Grimms to what seems to be on people hoping to find ways to combating the Grimms. Reports say that after many failures they succeeded, but their creation got out of control and killed all of the scientists, destroyed the lab, and is now on a rampage; killing anything in its way." said the Captain. _

_The teen took a minute to process the information then asked, "How strong is it?"_

_"Another report says that it was able to kill 100 Beowolves, 85 Ursa's, 55 Deathstalkers, 40 Nevermores, and 13 Dragos." the Captain listed off._

_"13 Drago's?! Is it really that strong?" asked the teen._

_"Why are you so surprised? You once took down 21 of them. Anyway, Captain Zero, you are our strongest member, so I want to entrust this mission to you; Destroy this Grimm before it takes any more lives." said the Captain._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>We now see the teen enter an opened space in the middle of the forest. But in the opened space were bloody limbs of different kind of Grimms and soldiers. The teen scanned the area with almost emotionless eyes when they landed on what did this. It was his target, that much he knew since he was explained by headquarters of the appearance.<p>

Its shape was that of a human man. Like all Grimms its skin was black. Its forearms were replaced with katana like blades. From its head were a pair of horns that went up but then curved so they were pointed forward. On its face was a bleach white mask with teeth on its; positioned where a mouth would be. The mask kind of resembled a human skull. Its eyes were hollow black. Another weird thing is that there was a hole on its chest where a heart would be. Dripping from its bladed arms was the blood of the things it has killed. It stood there, not moving an inch.

The teen just stared at it then drew his sword. The blade was of polished steel. On the blade were words that no one but the teen could understand. They read 'One who protects all'.

"Sorry about this, but I have orders to kill you. No hard feelings." said the teen.

Then, before he could even blink, his target was in front of him about to swing one of its blade arms The teen had a expression of surprise and disbelief on him. The hollow eyes of the human shaped Grimm now had yellow pupils that seemed to glow and stare into someone soul. It swung, but the teen was able to bring his sword up in time to block the attack, but the attack was so powerful that the teen was sent flying into a couple of trees.

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_ the creature roared. The roar also sounded like a screech and there was something-hollow-about it, but the teen did not have time to think this as he got back up and surprisingly, he didn't look injured from crashing into the trees.

He then just stared at the creature before he then disappeared and was behind the creature ready to cut it in half from the waist, but surprisingly the creature was fast enough to block the attack with one of its blade arms. The collision from the to blades caused a shockwave so powerful that it blew away a few nearby trees right off its roots.

The teen and the creature now struggled for power as they pushed their blades against each other when the teen had enough of this struggle as he lifted his right foot and kick the creature. Surprisingly, again, the creature was sent flying like it was hit by a truck. The creature then crashed into a couple of trees like the teen when he was sent flying. The teen looked at the pile of fallen trees then suddenly turned behind him and raised his sword to block the attack of the of the creature that seemed to have just appeared there. There was another shockwave when the two blades clashed which sent the two opponents away from each other. The two skidded to a stop and looked at each other as if analyzing each other.

"You're pretty fast." said the teen. The words weren't a complement, but a statement.

The creature just growled. The teen then let go of his scabbard and when it touched the ground it nearly sank into the ground causing a crater to be made. The teen then grabbed the handle of his sword with both of his hands and pointed the blade at the creature.

"Why don't we kick things up a notch!" Said the teen as he seemed to disappeared. The creature also then disappeared as well. Then the sounds of metal against metal was heard followed to what appeared to be the blurs of the two beings.

Each attack from either side were followed by swipes to the arms, legs, and so on, with stabs as well. Time was then brought back to normal as the two beings stopped moving with there incredible speed. Both had wounds on there body's.

There were what looked like a deep cut on the right shoulder of the teen and a gash to his left side. He also had blood dripping from his face.

The creature a slash mark across its chest and there was also a gash at its left arm, but not deep enough to sever it. Then the creature then did something to surprised the teen again. From in between the horns was a red ball of energy that was being charged.

The creature then fired the charged energy at the teen, but the teen was able to dodge it.

"You're going to have to do better than tha-?!" but the teen was unable to finish his sentence as an explosion was heard behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the attack from the creature had collided with a mountain and obliterated all of the top of the mountain. 'If that had hit me, I would be a goner!'

The teen then dodged to the left to avoid an attack from the creature who was taking advantage of the stunned teen. The creature then fired more energy blasts at the teen and the teen saw that he could not dodge the attack this time. So what he did was swing his sword downward and fired an energy slash that collided with the creature's attack resulting in a explosion.

The sound of metal against metal was heard again, but we can not see what is happening as the smoke had not subsided. When it did we see the teen and the creature are exchanging blows again. The teen tried to slash at the waist, but the creature got out of the way and then tried to decapitate the teen, but he duck under and tried to slash at the creatures leg, hoping to delegging it, but the creature brought one of its blade arms and blocked it. The battle almost seemed to go on forever.

'OK that's it.' thought the teen as he suddenly stopped and took a slash at his left shoulder which caused a lot of blood to flow out. Surprisingly the attack did not cut the arm clean off.

The teen then grabbed the blade arm and with a swing of his sword, severed the arm. The creature then stumbled back from the cause of its missing arm and the teen took advantage of this as he took out the blade arm out of him and held it like a second sword which he used to sever the other arm of the creature.

The creature then roared again and leaped back to gain some distance because it was charging for another energy attack, the teen would not let it as he threw the blade arm at the creature and the blade arm sliced off on of its horns. The result of this caused the energy attack it was charging to explode in its face, err, mask.

The mask was not damaged surprisingly, but the teen did not care for this as he ran towards the creature and delivered the finishing blow which was a stab though the head and then sliced off its head. The body and head then fell to the ground.

The teen had came out victorious.

The teen then took a few minutes to catch his breath and then snapped his fingers. His scabbard then came flying towards him as he caught it and sheathed his sword.

"Mission Accomplished" said the teen to himself. Then suddenly, the remains of the creature dissolved away leaving only the mask behind which for some reason had no stab mark on it.

The teen then picked it up and stared at it. "Better have headquarters check this." He then flips over the mask to look at the inside.

Suddenly, the mask then sprang up and attached it self to the teen's face which caught the teen by surprise. He then struggled to try and take it off, but was having no good. Then the teen screamed to the moon as if in pain and agony as the shattered moon seemed to glow brighter, as if this was a new beginning of something new.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>And fixed! I hope this is better than when I just started last time when I was a noob. I still consider myself a noob now. Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next timechapter.**


	2. EP1: Ruby Rose and the Amnesia Swordsman

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, Ashbel Longhart, once again to bring you the first episode of this story where a certain red riding hood meets our main amnesia character. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. I just own this story and my OC's.)**

**Thank you for the reviews, it really helped. I hope I have improved my grammar and writing to your liking people, and, once again, give your honest opinions and enjoy the show. Also, for those people reading this, the story will at first will not seem like a Bleach x RWBY crossover until in the later chapters. Please bare with me as I am still new at this.**

* * *

><p><strong>EP 1: Ruby Rose and The Amnesia Swordsman<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Narrator: RWBY. You know the story. A team with four awesome girls. The cheerful Ruby Rose, the cold Weiss Schnee, the mysteries Blake Belladonna, and the playful Yang Xiao Long. You know their story and their adventures. But, do you know this story? One little change can cause a great impact on life. Now follow me as we go through this story from beginning to end<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>*Setting: Night-Near Dust store*<strong>

We close in on a store that's named, "From Dust Till Dawn". Then we see a group of men entering the store. They were all wearing black suits except for one person. He was wearing white, holding a cane, and was smoking on a cigar. He took out the cigar out of his mouth.

"Do you realize how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late." said the cigar man as one of the other men took out a gun and pointed it at the cashier. It was a robbery.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please just take the money!"

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. Grab the Dust."

The goons did as they were ordered and grabbed the substance known as Dust. One of the goons notices a person in a red cloak and heads towards the person not realizing he is about to get his butt kicked.

* * *

><p>Outside the store we see a teen in a grey long coat about 16-years old walking along the sideways with a katana in its scabbard in his left hand. Suddenly, as he was near the store that was about to be robbed, the window broke as two people came out. One was a goon while the other was a girl maybe 15-years old wearing black and red.<p>

**(BGM: This will be the day by Jeff Williams)**

The girl then took out something and then it suddenly turned into a Scythe! She then swung it around a couple of times and then stabbed it to the ground. She then stopped the music that was playing from her headphones.

**(BGM Pause)**

The teen in grey then turned to his right to the store to see the cigar man and more goons. "OK. Get her." said the cigar man to his goons. The goons did as they were told and surrounded the girl. Then they stared to fight, but the teen in grey didn't pay attention to the fight. Instead he picked up the discarded headphones and hit play.

**(BGM: This will be the day-Resume)**

When the music started to play some goons noticed the guy and thought they could use him as a hostage. One goon grabbed him and raised his weapon to his neck. The girl noticed this and stopped fighting.

"Alright girly do anything or he gets it." said the man.

The girl then had a worried expression while the teen just looked confused. He then finally spoke.

"Hold on. Am I a hostage?" asked the teen.

Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

'Deja Vu?' thought the girl.

The teen then elbowed the goon so hard that he was sent flying into another building and the sound of cracking bones can be heard. The teen then turned to the girl and the remaining goons as he adjusted his coat and walked towards her as he stopped the music.

**(BGM End)**

He then held the headphones out to her.

"You dropped this." said the teen.

"Uh? Thanks." said the girl as she took back her headphones and put them away.

"Nice song" complimented the teen in grey.

"Really? Thanks." the girl in red said with a smile. The teen then looked around and saw that the goons were going to attack again.

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

Then the two attacked.

With the red-cloaked girl, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

With the teen he deflected, blocked, and pushed away the attackers and their attacks as he hit them and knocked them out with his sword not even bothering to draw it. He then noticed one of the goons took out a gun and fired at him at a rapid rate. The teen wasn't worried about this as he finally drew his sword and started deflecting all of the bullets by spinning his sword like a windmill. When he was done he let the tip of his sword touch the ground. He then dragged it across the floor and when he did he revealed the bullets he deflected-no, caught with his blade. The girl saw this and her jaw dropped. The teen then swung his sword upward which caused the bullets to fly towards the goon. All but one missed and the one that didn't miss hit the gun in the goon's hand making it fly out of his hands. The teen then sheathed his sword, dashed towards the goon and knocked him out. The goon was sent flying right next to the cigar man's feet.

"You were every cent worth, truly you were." said the cigar man.

Both the teens turned towards him and readied their weapons.

"Well, Red and Grey, this has been an interesting experience, but I must take my leave now." said the cigar man as he dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane. He then raised his cane and shot an explosive bullet. The teen in grey reacted fast, grabbed the girl in red, and got out of the way of the attack. When the dust cleared the cigar man was no where to be seen, but when they looked behind them they saw him climbing up a latter of a building.

The girl turned to the shop owner and asked, "Mind if we go after him." The owner just nodded and both the teens were off. The girl used the recoil of her weapon to get to the roof of the building while the teen boy just jumped and somehow got to the top.

"Persistent." said the cigar man when he saw the two chasing him.

Suddenly, behind the cigar man, an aerial VTOL appeared right behind the him and he got on.

"End of the road kids!" said the cigar man as he tossed out a red crystal or Dust, but it was thrown back at him. Cigar man saw that the teen in grey was holding his sheathed sword like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" shouted the teen.

This annoyed the man as he threw the Dust again, but the teen batted it back to him. This process repeated for awhile and the girl was giggling at the cigar man's angry face and then she joined in on this as well which only angered the man more. But then the teen missed a swing and the man took this chance and shot at it causing a big explosion. The man laughed at this, but he noticed from the explosion was both the teens unharmed and a blond woman in a purple cape holding a wand/riding crop stood in front of them. She waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the ship. The cigar man is thrown around in the back until he he goes to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" yelled the cigar man to the pilot.

The pilot then got up and headed to deal with the problem making the cigar man take control.

The blond glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the the ship, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above the ship.

"What the hell...?" the cigar man exclaimed in confusion.

With a flick of the blond's wand, large jagged pieces of hail starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the cigar man's head.

The pilot, a woman in red, finally reaches the back of the VTOL, ready to fight the Huntress. The pilot was a a female that was for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed.

The female pilot starts to light up like fire, aiming a a burst of energy at the Huntress. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

The blond Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL.

The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to the cigar man's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards.

The teenage girl, wanting to help, finally acts by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing, but the woman in red was able to block the bullets with ease.

Then the red-dressed fire woman sensed something and turned. The red-cloaked girl and the blond Huntress noticed that and turned to what she was looking and was surprised. It was the teen, but he was glowing a blue aura around him and had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it. When he did he sent some kind of energy wave slash at the ship. The fire woman was able to block it but had to use both of her hands. Even as she did this her hands were still injured a little.

The fire woman just stared at the teen before creating several blazing rings around her opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushed the two teens and rolls herself away out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the ship flying away.

When the ship was no longer able to be seen the teenage boy turned to face the other females. The Huntress just stared at him while the girl had her mouth opened, but then then turned to the Huntress.

"You're a Huntress." the girl then had a pleading, awe-stricken face as she asked. "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLANG<strong>

Both the two teens were in a questioning room. The teenage girl was no longer smiling while the teenage boy had a uncomfortable look on his face. The Huntress was there questioning them.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourselves and others in great danger." said the Huntress.

"They started it!" The girl retorted.

The Huntress just stared at her and picked up her wand/riding crop.

"If it were up to me, you two would be out of here with a pat on the back-" The girl smiled at this. "- and a slap on the wrist." the Huntress finished as she went to whip her wand/riding crop at the girl, causing the girl to jump into the teenage boy's arms which caused the teen to blush and when the girl realized what she was doing, she blushed too and quickly let go.

"But, there is someone who would like to meet you two." said the Huntress as she stepped aside to let a man carrying a plate of cookies and a mug filled with coffee come through.

"Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes." said the man as he leaned a little to close for the now named Ruby's comfort.

"Hey I think your a little to close for her comfort." said the teen.

The man then turned to the teen and leaned in to close for his comfort now.

"And You! You have a very strange aura around you boy." said the man as he finally backed away.

"So. Can both of you tell me how you two are able to do this?" the man then stepped aside to show a video recording of the battle at the Dust shop being held by the Huntress.

"Uh. Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously.

The man turned to the teen waiting for his answer. He got something he wasn't expecting.

"I don't know." said the teen.

"You don't know?"

"I have amnesia sir." said the teen which surprised everyone in the room.

"Amnesia?! Are you joking with me?" asked the man.

"No I'm not. You see, one day I woke up in an alleyway with no idea where I am or who I am. A couple of days later, when I was being attack by a group of thugs, I was surprised I was able to fight back. My only clues are this sword-" He showed his sword that he used in battle to them,"And this mask." The teen then went into his coat and pulled out a mask which brought a chill to everyone's, except the teen's, spine. The mask was a bleach white and resembles that of a human skull, teeth and all. On the left side of the forehead were three red claw like marks. To the people, except the teen, it looked like-

"A Grimm mask?" said the man as he picked up the mask and inspected it. Indeed it did look like a mask the creatures of Grimm wore. He then gave it back to the teen which he then putted away inside his coat.

"We'll get back to you later." the man said as he turned back to Ruby.

"As for you Miss Rose, they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

The man just stared at her and then put down the plate of cookies. Ruby reached out uncertainly then grabbed one cookie and ate it with one bite. The teen also grabbed one and ate it. The two then started to devour all of the cookies until there was none left.

"Its just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow." said the man.

Ruby then tried to say something but had too much cookies in her mouth. She then swallowed all of her cookies so she can speak properly. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all like whaaaaaaa wa cha." said Ruby as she then intimidated karate moves.

"Uh huh." muttered the man.

The teen then came back from… somewhere holding two glasses of milk. He gave one to Ruby. Ruby thanked him and both of them preceded two chug their milk. When they were done they sighed out of satisfaction and placed both of their glasses on the table. The man just took a sip of his coffee, not even asking where the teen got the milk.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" asked the man.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered almost excited.

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby quickly answers."Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing."You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues."I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

The Huntress and the man just stare at her while the teen was thinking,'That is one major sugar rush'

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

Ruby quickly answers."You're Professor Opzin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

The now named Opzin smiles."Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets with a smile.

"Ditto." said the teen.

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything."

Opzin exchanges glances with the Huntress who grunts her disapproval before turning back to Ruby. "Well okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Opzin then turns to the teen.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" the teen said a bit surprised.

"Do you want to join my school?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I could help get back your memories." Opzin suggested.

"REALLY!" the teen shouted jumping out of his seat.

"I can't guaranteed, but I can try."

"Then count me in." The teen said with a smile so bright that Ruby couldn't help but also smile.

* * *

><p>Both of the teens were now outside walking, not saying anything. They were heading towards Ruby's house as the teen didn't have a place to stay.<p>

Ruby then decided to break the silence. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me with the robbers even if I could have taken them all on" Ruby says with a smile.

The teen smirks."Don't mention it."

"Again, thanks Seth." Ruby thanks the teen again.

The teen stops. Ruby looks behind her.

"Seth?"

"You like it. I have to call you something and Seth was the first thing in mind." Explained Ruby.

"Seth. Heh I like it." The now named Seth smiles.

"Well at least you have a name at least." Ruby says as she continues to walk That realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "I have a name. I have a name." Seth repeats those words as he then suddenly run up to Ruby and picks her with no effort and twirls her around like she is the greatest thing in the universe. This action not only causes both of their weapons two fall on the ground, but also caused Ruby to blush a storm of embarrassment. "Wha?! What are you doing?!" Yelled Ruby but Seth just kept twirling.

"I have a name! I have a name! I HAVE A NAME!" Seth yells that last part as he finally puts down Ruby, but then embraces her which causes Ruby to blush redder than her red hood.

"Thank you Ruby! Thank you!" Seth said with the biggest smile of all time on his face.

"Yeah! Your welcome! Now can you let go!" Ruby nearly yells, but truth is that she didn't want to let go as the embrace felt nice and warm to her.

Unknown to them Seth's sword is glowing and is transferring some some kind aura into Ruby's Crescent Rose. It stopped glowing meaning it was done with what ever it was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Asterisk by Orange Range)<strong>

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Leave comments and please be honest. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and work on the next chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here. Signing out. Till next time or chapter.<strong>


	3. EP 2: Welcome Shining Beacons of Hope

**Hello Fanfiction readers! This is Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you another chapter of my story. May I first say thank you to all who favored this story and to all who followed me! It really made my day! To thank you all, allow me to thank you with this imaginary internet cake! Sorry it can't be a real cake. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Review and, again, please be honest and point out any mistakes that you may see or make any suggestions that might help. **Now lets get this started! ****

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p><strong>EP 2: Welcome Shining Beacons of Hope<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)<strong>

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airship to Beacon)<strong>

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The one who said this and tackled Ruby into a hug was none other than Yang Xiao Long, big sister of Ruby. Right now both Seth and Ruby with the newly addition of Yang were on the ship that was heading to Beacon academy.

"Please stop." said Ruby grasping for air. Seth was right next to her.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said releasing her sister.

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." said Ruby stated to Yang

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited… I just…" Ruby sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-arm hug. "But you are special."

Yang lets go of Ruby and then turns to Seth.

"And, uh, sorry about the black eye hehe." said Yang.

Just as Yang said, our hero indeed does have a right black eye. How did this happen you ask? It happened like this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

Both Seth and a blushing Ruby finally made it to Ruby's house.

"I'm home." Ruby called out, trying to sound loud enough.

"Welcome back Ru-" Yang then noticed something from her point of view. She noticed Seth next to her little sis and she noticed two things. One: Ruby was blush redder than her cloak and Two: Seth had a really big smile. From these things she assumed the worse and before Seth noticed, Yang punched him in the face. Hard.

"Get away from my little sister creep!" Yang yells, eyes red and on fire. Literally.

"Yang!"

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>Seth just grunted having a scowl on his face. He then turns to Ruby.<p>

"Your sister's right Ruby. You are special." Seth said to Ruby with a smile.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Ruby said while blushing a little.

"Ahh look at you two, being all lovey dovey." Yang said with a teasing smile.

"Yang!" Ruby said her blush growing bigger.

Seth just grunted and puts on a scowl again. The trio's attention is then drawn towards a newscast on VNN playing nearby as it shows a mug shot of Rowan Torchwick before it changes to protesting Faunus with signs followed by a logo of the White Fang.

As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's that?"

As if some how answering her. _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

_"You are among a privileged few who have received the honer of being selected few to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world." _The hologram then disappears.

A few passengers looked outside in surprise with Ruby and Seth following suit since this is his first time in the air.

"Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from here!" Ruby said as Yang joined the two looking out the window.

"You can see the bakery from here! I'm gonna miss the nice old lady who gave me a free muffin. It was good." said Seth.

"I guess home isn't to far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as she placed an arm around Ruby.

The gang then hears one of the passengers groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby said to her sister.

Seth then noticed something on the ground and stepped out of the way, and also noticed it was on both Ruby's and Yang's shoes.

"Hey girls. Not to bring bad news, but you two got puke on your shoes."

They both looked at their shoes and shuddered at the sight of vomit.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Seth just watched this with an amused smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip. Beacon Academy)<strong>

The gang got out of the ship and got a front view of the school along with other students.

"The view on Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

Ruby then mysteriously turned into what some would call Chibi Ruby as she began to stare with excited eyes at the weapons of other students.

"Easy there, little sis-" but before Yang could grab and stop her sister, a handle of a sword bonked Chibi Ruby's head causing a cartoon like bump. The person who did this was none other than Seth, or in this case, Chibi Seth. Yang looked next to her where Seth was just standing and looked back to the two chibis with what looks like Chibi Seth giving a lecture to Chibi Ruby who had her hands on the bump and crying anime tears. This lasted for a few minutes until turned to Yang and went back to normal or Seth.

"We're good." Seth said with a thumbs up and a not chibi Ruby right next to him, hands still on the bump.

"Uh huh." Yang said with a sweat drop. "Well I think it's time for you to make some friends Ruby."

"But… why would I need friends if I have you guys?" Ruby asked.

Yang paused for a moment before a group of other students surrounded her in a flash and dashed away along with the group.

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we even have dorms!?" Ruby sighs. "I don't know what I'm doing…"

Seth walks up to comfort her, but then trips over some suitcases.

"What are you doing!?" said an angry voice.

Stomping towards Seth was a girl in white with a pale complexion and some kind of rapier at her waist.

"I'm really sorry miss!" Seth said holding one of the suitcases.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" the girl said with a harsh tone.

"Uhhhh…."

"Give me that!?" the girl in white snatches the case from the amnesia swordsman and opened it to reveal a jar of colored-powder inside. "This is dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"The what now?"

"What are you, brain-dead!?" said the girl in white.

'No, I have amnesia.' thought Seth.

"Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy." the girl starts explaining while shaking the jar.

Ruby starts coughing after breathing in some of the Dust that escapes from a crack from the jar. Seth looks over to her.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?" the girl continues shaking the jar.

"Wait! Don't shake that jar anymore!" Seth shouted.

But his warning fell to deaf ears as Ruby sneezed an explosion composed of different elements in their faces.

Seth could not hear anything for awhile, but then he heard the girl in white shouting at Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl shouted.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized standing there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey, leave her alone! What's it matter if she is a little young to attend the academy!" Seth said furious.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're her to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!" the girl said in stubborn attitude.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, you stuck-up little princess." said Seth in a more angrier tone.

"It's heiress, actually." A voice called out.

Seth, Ruby, and the girl turned to see a girl in black with a pale complexion like Ruby and the girl in white, holding the fallen jar in one hand and a book in the other hand. She walked up to the others and joined in the conversation.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers in energy propellant in the world." the girl in black said.

"Finally, some recognition." the now named Weiss said in a smug attitude.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable businesses partners." The girl in black added.

This comment made Weiss angry and Seth and Ruby to chuckle.

"Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…Ugh!" Weiss walks up to the girl in black, swiped the jar from her, and leaves as her helpers gather her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yells to her, still feeling sorry and sighs.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's…" Ruby turns to see the girl in black walking away.

"Well that was rude." Seth said.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby then collapses on her back to the ground.

"Hey, it's only the first day. Cheer up Ruby." Seth said with a small smile as he offered a hand which Ruby took.

"Now come on. Let's of find Ya-" Seth then bumped into another student.

"Whoa, sorry." Seth quickly apologized.

"Nah, it's OK." said the student who was a blond.

"I'm Seth." Seth offered a hand.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune took the hand.

"Ruby." Ruby joined in and giggled. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune stood there and hung his head in silence.

"I take that as a yes?" said Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten minutes later, Inside Beacon walls.)<strong>

The band was now walking down Beacon walls filled with many trees and impressive architecture.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune slightly whined.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as she laughed at the boy.

"Oh yeah! What if I called you Crater Face!"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"To me, I think Miss Schnee was being careless." Seth whispered.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jaune announced with pride.

"Do they?" Seth wondered and doubted.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mother always says that… Never mind."

Ruby giggles for a bit before an awkward silence falls.

'~Awkward~' Seth thought.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose before stabbing it to the ground.

'What is with this Scythe's obsession of stabbing the ground?' Seth thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

"Achoo!" Sneezed a white cloaked figure in a snowy forest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the gang)<strong>

Jaune jumps back in shock. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

"A-wha?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"It's also a gun." Seth answered for Jaune.

"Oh! That's cool."

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I, uh…" the blond-haired boy then unsheathes his blade. "I've got this sword!"

"Oooooooohh." Ruby said in awe.

"Yeah and I also got this shield too!" Jaune states and then grabs his scabbard, raises his arm, and expands the metal into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she reaches and touched the shield.

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away." explained Jaune.

"But wouldn't weigh the same?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune slumps down, dejectedly.

Ruby giggles a bit. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard in designing it a bit."

"Wait! You made that!?" Both Jaune and Seth exclaimed in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs a bit. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheaths his sword. "Yeah, the classics…"

Ruby then turns to Seth.

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Seth just points to himself.

"Yes you! I didn't get a good look at your weapon last time so show it to me!" Ruby said a little bit forceful.

"Uh, OK?" Seth then unsheathes his sword and show it to them.

It what looks like a katana. Its steel so polished and clean that it looked like it can cut through even the toughest of Grimms. Both Ruby and Jaune stared at it in awe.

"Well this is it Ruby. My weapon and my clue as you already know." said Seth.

"Clue?" Jaune asks.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. I have amnesia." Seth said.

"What!?"

"Yeah. Seth isn't even my name. It was given to me by Ruby which I'm thankful for." Seth explained with a smile.

Ruby then blushes, remembering what happened when he got his name. She then noticed something on the sword.

"Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked as she pointed.

Everyone looked to see what she was pointing at. It was letters that both Ruby and Jaune could not understand.

"Oh that! Well I guess you can say that's another clue." explained Seth.

"What's it say?"

"It says, "One Who Protects All." said Seth.

Silence falls again as the trio were thinking about what the words mean. Seth then decides to change the subject.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you two." Jaune also looks around. "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh, is that a no?"

"No." Ruby said as she laughs.

Seth can only shake his head in amusement as he sheathes his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beacon Academy, Auditorium, 6 minutes later)<strong>

We focus on the door of the auditorium from the inside.

**CRASH **

Then came from the window above the door was Seth.

"We made it!" said Seth.

Ruby and Jaune then came in through door as they looked at Seth funny.

"Was that really necessary?" Ruby asked, even though she wanted to do that to.

"What? The old lady at the bakery shop always said, "To make an impression, jump through a window". Seth quoted.

Ruby then notices Yang waving at them. "Hey guys! Over hear! I saved some seats for you!"

Seth and Ruby bid farewell with Jaune and left to join Yang.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby gave Yang an angry look. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!"

Yang backed up a bit. "Yikes; meltdown already?"

"Well actually-!" But Seth was interrupted by Ruby.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?" Ruby explained, struggling to remember some events.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said, smiling broadly.

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! Seth tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at him, and I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Seth then notices a certain someone behind Ruby. "Uh… Ruby!"

"You!" Weiss shouted, standing behind.

Ruby quickly went to go jump into her sister's arms, but jumped into Seth's instead. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

'Why does this keep happening!?' thought Seth with a blush.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss lectured.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." said Yang looking at Ruby in Seth's arms thinking, 'I'm so gonna tease her about this.'

"Well it was kinda your fault that Ruby almost blew you guys up." said Seth.

"What!? How dare you!" Weiss shouted furiously.

Yang then in between Weiss and Seth. "OK, obviously it looks like we need a fresh start on introduction." Ruby nodded.

Yang then looked at her little sister who had yet to realize what she was doing.

"Little sister I think it's time to let Seth have his arms, unless you're fine like that." Yang said with a teasing smile.

Ruby then realized what she was doing, blushed, and let go of Seth. She then turned to Weiss and held out her hand. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can go paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically as she pointed to Jaune who picks up the motion.

'Idiot!' thought Seth.

Ruby smiled. "Wow, really!?"

With a dead silence under her glare, Weiss said, "No."

The gang's attention was then drawn towards the stage, where Professor Opzin stood there readying the mike, with Glynda and for some reason a blond, almost pale, haired man wearing a green hakama, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a bucket hat. In his hand was a cane.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its up to you to take the first step." Opzin then clears his voice, about to say something else. "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I like to introduce you to a new teacher that will be joining us as of today. Mr. Urahara will you please step up."

Opzin stepped aside to let the new teacher have the mike.

"My my Professor Opzin, I've got to say that speech was deep. Good job." Urahara said to Opzin with a laid back smile. He then turned to the audience. "Hello minna-san! I'm Kisuke Urahara and as of today I'm a teacher here. I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you!" Kisuke then left the stage with Opzin.

Glynda then takes the mike. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be Ready. You are dismissed."

The rest of the student then decided to either chatter with each other, or go someplace else before they had to go to the Ballroom.

"Something seemed a bit odd about that Opzin guy." Yang said.

"Maybe he didn't get to have his morning coffee?" said Seth.

Jaune approaches Weiss. " I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

Weiss just face palms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nighttime, Beacon Academy Ballroom)<strong>

The first night at Beacon and already, the students are splayed about in sleeping bags. Seth, Ruby, and Yang were all next to each other with Ruby writing in a journal. Ruby wore a black tank-top with a heart-shaped wolf head in the front with white pajama pants decorated with heart and a blindfold. Yang wore an orange tank-top with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts. Seth didn't have pajamas so he just took off his coat and his fingerless gloves, leaving him in his pants and shirt.

Yang crashed right next to her sister. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here though." Ruby said, not even looking up.

'Well now I feel neglected.' Seth thought.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she stares at Seth along with other girls who were ogling at the amnesia boy, causing the other boys to get irritated and jealous. The scowl on Seth's face did not seem to help either. For some reason Ruby didn't like this and threw a pillow at Yang's face.

Yang pulled off the pillow and turned to her sister. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to them all about Beacon and how things are doing."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang nearly squealed as two pillows hit her face, curtsey of Ruby and Seth.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted angrily.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said, trying to cheer up Ruby.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Seth said.

"Oops, sorry forgot about you." Yang said.

This only deepens Seth scowl.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss courts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" Ruby turns on her back, also forgetting Seth.

'Okay, now I really feel neglected.' Seth thought.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one enemy…" Yang then had a teasing smile. "And a boyfriend."

Ruby and Seth then developed huge blushes as Ruby went to go whack her sister, but Yang had a pillow to protect herself.

"Yang! Don't joke like that!" Ruby said, blushing like a tomato, still trying to whack her sister.

"What? So jumping in to his arms was an accident?" Yang said teasingly.

That's when Seth had enough. "That's it!" Seth then shaped his fingers.  
>Then suddenly from the walls came his sword in its sheath, which surprised the students and leaved a new hole in the wall. The sword came into Seth's hand and he didn't waste time drawing it.<p>

Seth then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Die!"

Yang was now scared as she used Ruby as a shield.

"Hold your blade! Hold your god damn blade!" Yang said.  
>Seth threaten. "You stop making jokes?"<p>

Yang just nodded her head. Seth then sheathed his sword. He then just realized something and looked at his sword. "How did I do that?"

"That's what I like to know?" Yang said as she let go of Ruby. Ruby then tried to whack Yang again.

"Hey, calm down!" Yang said.

Ruby then stopped.

"Look, its only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang said.

"For once she's right Ruby." Seth agreed with a smile.

The three notice a candle being lighted nearby, and they notice the girl in black leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby started.

"You know her?" Yang asked her sister.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

"Wait! What are you doing!?"

Seth just chuckled in amusement and went to go put away his sword. Unknown to him a pair of eyes belonging to a girl in black watched as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lockers, 3 minutes later)<strong>

Seth finally found his locker, or what was left of it. The door was completely ripped off. Inside the locker was his Grimm-like mask. Seth just sighed and was about to put his sword away, but then stopped as he sensed something. He wonder what it was, so he put on his coat, tucked away his mask, grabbed his sword, and followed his senses not knowing he was being followed by four certain girls.

* * *

><p><strong>(Near the entrance of Beacon, 5 minutes later)<strong>

Seth's senses have brought him outside of Beacon, but as he looked around there was nothing here, or so he thought. His senses kicked in and dodged to the left from an attack. Once he got out of the way he saw his attacker, or attackers as he saw them and was surprised to what he was were Grimm he guessed, but something was different about them.

There were three of them. The first one resembled some kind of fish, the second looked like a centipede, the last one looked like a praying mantis.

To Seth they looked like any other type of Grimm as all Grimm resembled animals, but he noticed something. Something they all had in common. It was the yellow hollow-like eyes and the hole in there chest, where a heart, or important organ should be. Seth then was attacked with a sudden head ache. He then saw something. It was a figure with horns, blade-like arms, yellow-golden hollow-like eyes, and a hole where a heart should be. His head ache soon stopped and in time, because the strange Grimms were attacking. He dodged with a speed he didn't even know he had. He then drew his sword and charged. He sliced off the left arm of the fish Grimm as the Grimm cried in pain. To Seth's surprise the arm was beginning to regenerate, but very slowly.

'Damn it! These guys can regenerate! Now what!?' Seth thought as he dodged an attack from the mantis Grimm's blade like arms. Seth then had another vision. This one was of a boy who looked about 6 years old and a man about in his 30's. In front of them were Grimms that felt like the same kind of Grimms he was facing.

_"Alright son, listen up cause I'm about tell you how to kill a these kinds of Grimms. Some you can slice them and you're done with them, but some are persistent, so all you got to do is slice off their mask and they'll die just like that."_

The vision then ended as Seth looked at the Grimms.

'I wonder…' thought Seth.

He then sped towards the mantis Grimm and before it even realized it, its mask was sliced off by Seth. The Grimm gave out a painful cry before it disintegrated.

"Alright! It worked!"

He didn't have time to ponder as he dodged an attack from the centipede Grimm. Seth dodged and blocked the Grimm's scythe-like limbs before he then, with amazing strength, sliced off one of it's scythe-like limbs, then another, and then continued to slice off all of the limbs that it used to attack him, leaving the Grimm with only its legs. Seth then jumped up until he was face to face...err...mask with the Grimm. Seth then sliced off it's mask nice and clean. The Grimm then evaporated into the air as it screamed its last cry.

Seth then turned back to the last one who was finished regenerating its arm. Seth charged at it. The Grimm went to strike Seth with a huge fist, but Seth dodged it easily. Seth sliced off its new regenerated arm off. The Grimm went to stomp on him, but Seth sliced off its leg too. The lost of its leg caused it to lose balance and fall towards Seth, who raised his sword up and sliced its mask, causing it to evaporate before it even hit the ground. When there were no more Grimms, Seth sheathed his sword.

'What were those strange Grimms and why did I have those visions? Could they be my memories? Ugh, all this thinking is giving me a headache! I'll think about this tomorrow.' Seth then headed back inside to Beacon unaware that Ruby, Weiss, the girl in black, and Yang.

* * *

><p><strong>(After the battle, Ballroom)<strong>

Everyone in the ballroom was asleep, including Seth, but the future members of team RWBY couldn't sleep as they were pondering about what they had saw. All of them had sensed that something wasn't right with those Grimms that Seth had battled not to long ago. They felt as if they were dead for a long time they might add. They were all about to jump in when they appeared, but held back as Seth had it covered. After thinking all of this they finally drifted to sleep, but Ruby just glanced at Seth one more time.

'Who are you?' Ruby wondered as she stared at the amnesiac who was leaning against a nearby pillar with a blanket over him. Ruby smiled thinking he looked a little cute when sleeping.

'Well. Who ever you are doesn't matter right now' Ruby then went to sleep.

After a a few minutes, Seth leaned to far and fell right next to Ruby with one arm over her, looking a bit more peaceful. They both smiled at the warm feeling both of them gave off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)<strong>

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Episode 2! Bet you guys weren't expecting Kisuke to appear, did you? So, your opinions? Good? Bad? OK? Leave comments, review and please be honest. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next timechapter.**


	4. EP 3: The First Step into Teamwork

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here, once again to bring you another chapter. First, may I be the first one to say, 10000+! That's a new record for me! Although, I didn't intend for this chapter to be this long, but maybe it's because I combined more than one of RWBY's episodes in here, but oh well. Now for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now I read the reviews and saw one that made me think, 'Are you kidding me?' To the one who made that review, Seth is NOT Ichigo, he is his own person. Second, what made you think he was Ichigo? Seth has black hair, not orange and I doubt Ichigo will ever dye his hair. (Spoiler alert: Seth does have Ichigo's powers, but he is not Ichigo.) Just thought I clear that up. Now, time to get this show on the road! Also, some special people will be appearing today. Can you guess who they are? If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p><strong>EP 3: The First Step into Teamwork<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)<strong>

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

><p>Ruby woke up from a wonderful dream. Her mother was there, her father was there, her uncle was there, and her sister was there, all having a nice picnic as a family.<p>

She then noticed that her arms were wrapped around someone. She thought it was her sister since she done this a couple of times before as a kid, but when she went to look she instantly blushed scarlet for around her arms was Seth who was still sleeping who also had his arms around her. Ruby could do only one thing. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream instantly woke everyone in the room up, including Seth.

"Who!? What!? Stay away from my muffins!" Seth said as he woke up. He then looked around and saw and remembered where he was. He looked to his right an saw Ruby who was redder than her cloak.

"Oh, morning Ruby." Seth greeted with a smile.

Ruby couldn't say anything and in a flash of roses she fled towards the bathroom. Seth just tilted his head in confusion. In another part of the room was an oranges haired girl chanting "It's Morning!".

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunchroom, 15 minutes later)<strong>

'Oh I can't believe I woke up like THAT! I'm so embarrassed!' Ruby Rose thought as she just kept poking her pancakes.

Her sister, who is sitting across from her, noticed Ruby's troubled look.

"Hey Ruby, is something the matter?"

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and developed a little blush while waving her hands. "What!? No! Why would you think something's wrong!"

"Uh huh." Yang said uncertainty.

"Seriously Yang, I'm fine."

Ruby stood up and picked up her tray to throw it away, but didn't notice Seth, who was walking up behind her.

"Hey Ruby." Seth greeted with a smile.

"AH!" Hearing the voice of the guy she woke up with, she screamed and accidentally threw her tray of leftover food into the air and then it landed on Seth.

Seth looked up as the tray of food was coming down on him. "Ah!" And it mostly got over his coat.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Seth!" Ruby apologized as she took off a pancake from his head.

"Don't worry, it's OK." Seth said as he wiped off a pancake from his shoulder.

"Oh, so you get mad at me when I punched you in the face, but when Ruby dumps food on you, you say it's OK?" Yang said.

"You punched me in the face before I could say anything! It's going to take awhile before I can forgive you."

Seth inspected himself. "Great, it's all over my coat. Just great."

Ruby then took off his coat. "Here, let me run to the washroom and get this clean for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. This is my way of apologizing." And in a flash of rose petals, Ruby dashed for the washroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Washroom)<strong>

Ruby Rose got to the washroom in no time, thanks to her semblance, and wasted no time putting the coat in the washer that was also a dryer. She was now sitting around, waiting for the coat to get cleaned.

"I can't believe I reacted like that. There's got to be something I can do to repay him." Ruby wondered. There was a ding signalling that the coat was done washing and drying. She took it out and looked at it to see if there were any spots left. She then noticed something about the coat.

"This coat…is kinda of plain."

From her point of view the jacket was grey and nothing else. No outside or inside pockets.

'This isn't kinda! This is really plain! I'm surprised Seth was able to look cool in this! Wait, cool!? What am I thinking!?' Ruby shook her head to get her thoughts out of her head. She then noticed a nearby knitting kit in case someone needed to repair their clothes. She looked at it and then the jacket and then back to the kit. She then had an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lockers, 20 minutes later)<strong>

Both Seth and Yang were at their lockers, or in Seth's case what was left of it, to retrieve their weapons.

"Where the heck is Ruby?" Yang asked to no one specific.

Just as she finished that sentence, Ruby appeared in a flash of rose petals with Seth's jacket in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"What took you so long Ruby?" Seth asked the red riding hood.

Her answer was handing him his jacket. "Here, I did a little something-something."

Seth wondered what she meant. He looked at his jacket and saw some black and white lines on the jacket, almost making an X if the jacket were zipped up. When he turned it to the back, he saw something else. There were more lines on the back, some running down to the bottom and some running over the top. In the center was the lines making a X, but what was on the X was what caught his attention. It was a black Pentagon outlined by black and white lines. Inside the the black Pentagon was what looked like a white human skull that looked Pentagon shaped. Under the eye sockets were black lines that joined the black Pentagon. He looked at Ruby for an explanation.

With hands behind her back and twirling her foot, Ruby spoke. "I thought that the coat kinda looked plain so I grabbed a sewing kit and added design. Do you like it?"

Seth looked at his newly designed jacket. He then threw his sword into the air and started to twirl his jacket around him dramatically and put it on. He caught his sheathed sword and with his back turned to the girls, he posed making sure they saw the skull.

"So, how do I look?" Seth asked.

"You look awesome!" Ruby complimented.

Yang just nodded.

Seth turned around and looked at Ruby. "This is the second time you've given me something Ruby. I promise to pay you back a hundredfold!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yang said teasingly.

Seth just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll find a way."

Yang then looked at him in disbelief. 'This guy…is still innocent!'

Ruby then open her locker and grabbed her precious Crescent Rose.

"Now that there's no more awkward small talk and getting to know people, today I get to let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she cuddled her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one taking this initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to learn how to meet new people and learn how to work together." Yang said.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby said as she put back her weapon in her locker. "First of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

'What does that have to do with anything?' Seth thought.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby looks away. "I-I don't know, I'll guess I'll just be on your team, or something?"

"Uh, maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang suggested as she strokes her hair.

Ruby got up close to Yang. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you don't wish to be on the same team as me!?"

"What!? No, of course I do!" Yang said, waving her hands innocently. "I just thought, I don't know, maybe it would help you…break out of your shell."

Ruby stepped back in disbelief. "What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune comes from no where and finishes what Ruby was about to say, holding a piece of paper and looking for his locker. "Theirs no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered counting that high. Oh why does this have to happen to day!"

Seth just sighs as he saw Jaune walk away. He then turns to the girls. "Hey girls." The girls stop their arguing and turned to him. "I'm gonna go on ahead, so I'll catch you later."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Just going for some fresh air. I'll meet up with you later OK?" And with that, Seth walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere outside the campus, 5 minutes later)<strong>

We Seth just walking around. He then stops at a bench and sits down for a rest. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked up at the sky.

'What was that dream?' Seth wondered as he thought back to his dream last night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback, Dream)<strong>

Seth wakes up and looks around to see where he is. It looks like he was standing on a building that you only find at business places. Not only that, but he was almost practically surrounded by them. The strangest thing is that all the buildings were sideways. As he looked up he saw blue sky with few clouds.

"Where am I?"

He then looks forward and sees a teen, standing on a pole. Seth guessed he was about two years older than him, covered in a black-blood like cloak. Covering his head except his mouth was a hood.

"Remember." said the mysterious hooded teen.

"Huh?" Seth was about to question him when the teen disappeared as another teen in some kind of robes appeared and was charging towards him.

The teen was completely, and I mean, COMPLETELY white. His hair was white, his skin was white, even his robes were white. The white teen was so fast, before Seth knew it, he was right up his face and Seth thought he was looking at a mirror because the teen looked like him! His eyes is what brought chills to Seth's spine. The look alike's pupils were black, the irises were yellowish-gold, and the sclera is black as well. At this moment, Seth was about to be waked up, but not before hearing what the white look alike said.

**_"The horse isn't going to let you do what you do anymore KING!"_**

And that was when Seth woke up.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>'Just who were those two and why did that white one look like me?' Seth thought.<p>

The announcement then came up. What come out was Glynda's voice.

_"Will students please head towards Beacon Cliff. The initiation is about to begin. Please head towards Beacon cliff."_

"Well, guess that's my cue to meet up with the girls." Seth said as he got up and headed for Beacon Cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beacon Cliff, 15 minutes later)<strong>

Seth stood on silver tiles next to Ruby, Yang, and Jaune along the rest of the first-year students as they look at professor Opzin with his mug along with Glynda behind him with her tablet.  
>"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, you skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Opzin explained.<p>

Glynda then approached the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"Huh!?" exclaimed Seth.

"What!? Ohhh…" Ruby said with a worried expression.

Opzin walked back and forth, explaining. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you could work well with."

Ruby groaned upon hearing this.

Opzin then continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat!?" Both Ruby and Seth yelled.

A girl in pink was talking to a boy in green. "See, I told you!"

Opzin looked around at the row of first-years. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path…or you will die."

Jaune chuckles nervously then gulps loudly after hearing those words.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Opzin asks as he finishes his speech.

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

Opzin ignores the remark. "Good! Now take your position."

Ruby, Yang, and Seth all take out there weapons and get into a battle-ready position as well as the other students as one by one they are launched from their pads.

Seth's eyes widen when he saw this. 'We're catapulted!?'

"Um sir? I've got, um…a question." Jaune still raising his hand, not looking at the other students being launched. "So this landing…strategy thing…Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

'We're being catapulted!?' Seth screamed in his head, looking at Jaune as if trying to yell him that.

"No. You will be falling." Opzin said with a blank expression.

"Oh, uh, I see… So do you, like, hand out parachute for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

"Uh huh…Yeah."

Yang turns to Ruby and Seth and winked at them while putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses as her pad launched her. Ruby's pad launched her seconds later.

"There's only one thing left to do now." Seth was soon launched shouting. "YOLO!"

Jaune was soon launched seconds later screaming. Seth was now faced with a problem. "How do I land safely?"

Suddenly, Seth was attacked with a headache and saw the man and himself as a kid again. Except this time they were falling from the air.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_"Now listen kid, I'm gonna teach you an neat trick that will help you in the future! Here's want you do! Just pump aura around your feet and think as if you're standing on solid ground!" The man instructed. _

_The kid Seth did as he was told and to his surprise he was standing on midair!_

_"Whoa!" Kid Seth awed._

_The man then did the same and stood next to Kid Seth._

_"Nice job kid! And on your first they to! It usually takes months before someone can master that trick. Remember this well when you need to face an enemy in the air. This trick can also make you go at the speed of sound so don't forget this OK."_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>The little flashback and headache then disappeared.<p>

'Can I really?' Seth then tried to do the trick from the flashback and to his surprise he stood on air!

"Oh my god! THIS IS AWESOME!" Seth yelled as he danced around a little.

Then for some reason, a bird caught his interest. "Ohhh birdie!" That was until Ruby crashed into the bird and killed it.

"Birdie No!" Both Seth and Ruby cried out.

Seth caught a feather and stared at it in horror.

"I will avenge you Birdie!" Seth yelled out and looked at who did it and saw Ruby. He then looked at the feather again. "Birdie you died in vain." He then threw away the feather and headed towards Ruby. For some reason when he landed he was alone and no Ruby in sight.

"That's weird? Couldn't sworn Ruby landed around here?" Seth then started to walk and head for the temple. "Well, can't just stand here. Better get to the temple. I'll probably meet someone along the way. Hopefully Ruby or Yang." Seth said as he continued to walk when the bushes whole and Seth unsheathed his sword. What came out was a wolf Grimm, a Beowolf.

"Well, better get to work!" Seth gripped his sword tight and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ruby)<strong>

When Ruby landed she instantly got up and started to run.

'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find-'

"Yang! Yang!"

'Out this is really bad. Oh what if I can't find her! What if someone finds her first!' Ruby thought as a cloud thought formed above her head.

'There's always Jaune. He's nice, funny, but I don't think he's very good in a fight.' Ruby discarded that idea and went for the next one.

'Oh! What about Blake! So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books! But then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh!' She then got rid of the thought cloud and thinked.

'OK, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Blake, and…Seth! How could I've forgotten him!' Ruby stopped running to think as another cloud bubble appeared above her head.

'OK, let's see. Despite having amnesia, Seth's kind, likes muffins, likes my taste in music, he's also strong, and fast, and cool! He's also very…cute and handsome and-Gah! What am I thinking!?' Ruby quickly shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts and the cloud above her.

'OK, mind made up, time to find Seth.' Ruby then started running again.

"Seth! Seth! Se-!" Ruby stopped because in front of her was none other than Weiss Schnee.

'Oh boy. Why me!' Ruby cried in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Seth)<strong>

***SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH***

Seth just got done killing another Grimm and Seth was getting annoyed.

"How many of these things are there!?" Seth shouted as more Beowolves appeared surrounding him. Also surrounding him were the corpses of previous Grimms that tried to kill him and were just beginning to evaporate.

"Out of my way!" Seth then used his new trick to speed up and was slicing Grimms left and right.

***SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH***

"Dang it! There's no end to them!" Seth said loudly as more Grimms came.

Seth then sheathed his sword and took a drawing-ready stance as he was, seconds later, surrounded by a blue aura. He then drew his sword and sent an energy wave slash forward, completely killing and destroying anything in front of him.

Once Seth saw his new man made path he sped up and got away from the Grimms.

"Phrew! That was exhausting! Now, time to find this temple." Seth then walked in search of the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Opzin and Glynda, 10 minutes later)<strong>

Glynda watches the students on her tablet overlooking the Emerald Forest and walks up to Opzin. "The last pair has been formed, sir."

She taps her tablet reveling Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda said as a video shows Ren meeting up with Nora.

"Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda then turns to a different video showing Pyrrha with Jaune.

Opzin stood in silence.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda turns to Opzin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Opzin doesn't reply. "Professor Opzin?"

Opzin doesn't answer; he watches his tablet with a contemplating interest as it reveals Seth who is alone. Glynda walks next to him and looks at what he's watching.

"Mr. Seth? That boy probably has more bad luck than Mr. Arc as he is the only one in this initiation with no partner. What do you expect to do with him as he can't join a team?"

"Oh, he'll join a team." Opzin said which confused Glynda. He then turned off his tablet and looked behind him. "Mr. Urahara, so nice of you to join us."

From the shadows of the trees came Kisuke Urahara and one other.

Right next to Kisuke was none other than Tessai Tsukabishi, assistant teacher to Kisuke.

Tessai was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and a large handlebar mustache which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses, and his attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and for some reason a blue apron.

"My, your senses sure haven't rusted have they now Opzin." Kisuke said.

Tessai just remained silent.

"Tell me something Kisuke." Opzin began.

"Hm? What is it?"

"You've turn down my request to join Beacon tons of times, yet, why did you finally decide to join my school when I mentioned Mr. Seth?"

Kisuke then developed a serious expression. "Don't play dum with me now Opzin, you and I know fully well who Seth really is."

Opzin then looked over the horizon. "I kinda find it hard to believe that's really him. Did you see him? The boy was actually smiling!"

"I know! You barely see him smile back then." Kisuke said with a smirk.

"So, is that why you're here? To look after him and to make sure I don't contact 'them'." Opzin said.

"Opzin, we both know that you wouldn't call 'them' now that you've seen him like that! I think him attending Beacon will do him some good. Come Tessai, we better get back to Yoruichi." Kisuke said as he turned and left with Tessai as Tessai bowed before joining Kisuke.

Opzin remained silent and then turned on his tablet and turned to a picture of Seth holding up an embarrassed Ruby, focusing more on the huge smile on Seth's face.

"Yes, maybe it will do him some good."

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Seth)<strong>

'I am so lost right now.' Seth thought as he continued to walk.

As he looks around he sees nothing but trees until he saw something. It was a cut down trees, been sliced off it looks like, and on the trees was a black feather as big as the tree!

"What kind of bird did this feather come from!?"

He decided to stay alert and headed for temple.

* * *

><p><strong>(Emerald Forest, 20 minutes later)<strong>

After walking for awhile, Seth came upon an open field with a temple situated at the center.

"Finally! Thought I never find this place."

He slides off the little hill he was on and when he got down he saw two figures which were Yang and and the girl in black.

"Hey, it's Yang and that other girl." Seth said as he walked up to them.

"Hey! You finally made it Seth!" Yang yelled as she waved at the amnesia boy.

"Hey, Yang!" Seth turns to the other girl. "I don't think I got your name."

"It's Blake."The now named Blake introduced herself.

Seth stuck out his hand. "Name's Seth, nice to meet you."

Blake took his hand and shook it. "I heard from Yang you have amnesia?"

"Yeah, but that's not stopping me from doing what I got to do."

Yang looked around and turned to Seth. "Hey, Seth. Where's your partner?"

"I don't have one." Seth said which surprised the two females.

"You mean you've haven't met anyone until us now!?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…it was lonely." Seth looked behind them. "So, what's with the chess pieces?"

"I think they're the relics we're supposed to get." Yang said while using her finger to scratch her cheek.

A high-pitched scream rang throughout the forest. "Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

"Uh…that's not a girl…" Seth replied. "…that's Jaune."

Yang stared at him wide-eyed then burst into laughter.

Seth shook his head in disappointment at Yang and turned to Blake who had been looking up at the sky.

"Uh…Blake, what are you looking at?" Seth asked.

Blake pointed to the sky and a familiar girl in red fell from the sky.

"Heads uuuuuu-!"

Seth reacted quickly and used his trick to speed up towards her and caught her in his arms. Seconds later, Jaune came flying out of no where, passed them, and crashed into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang who had stopped laughing.

Yang was too busy staring at Seth who had Ruby in his arms and was carrying her bridal-style and let her down, both of them blushing.

'Yep, so going to tease her about this!' Yang thought.

A voice rang out. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" The group turned to see a girl with short orange hair riding an Ursa. "Awwwww…It's broken." As she fell off the Grimm and examined her kill, a boy with long black hair, tied in a ponytail that ended midway down his back appeared. On the left side of his hair was a pink streak.

"Nora! Please!…Don't ever do that again!?"

He looks up to find his partner gone and looks around frantically trying to find her.

The girl passes Seth with almost inhuman speed and grabs a white took piece singing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stopped singing and saluted. "Coming Ren!"

'What the heck is with this girl!' Seth thought.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Yang was about to answer until a loud screech came from the forest and sprinting out of the forest was a girl dressed like a spartan with red hair in a waist-length ponytail. Following her from the forest was giant scorpion known as a Deathstalker, following her.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted in worry from the tree.

"Nora!" Nora suddenly shouted out of no where.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang was literally on fire as her lilac eyes changed to red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

The group waited.

"Well, it's been two seconds." Seth chuckled.

Yang gave him a death glare which made him stop chuckling.

Ruby tugged on Yang's sleeve. "Umm…Yang?" she points to the sky.

Up in the sky was a giant black bird known as a Nevermore is flying in the air and hanging on one of it's talons was none other than Weiss as she displayed a look of fear.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss called down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" shouted Ruby.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." Ruby countered.

'No she isn't!' Seth thought.

"She's falling." Ren said.

'And there she goes.' Seth finished his thought.

"Seth! Do something!?" Ruby said.

"OK." Seth was about to go and catch the falling heiress when Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught her.

"Just dropping in?"

Jaune then realized that he was in the air and somehow forgot about gravity, so both he and Weiss fell. Jaune landed face first and then Weiss landed on him.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically.

"My back!" Jaune croaked out in pain.

Then the Deathstalker knocked Pyrrha towards the group.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang cheered sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted as she charged at the Deathstalker with her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled.

'She's going to get herself killed!' Seth thought.

Ruby slashed and unleashed some bullets on it, but the scorpion Grimm just shrugged then off and knocked away Ruby.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said to the group while slowly getting up.

Ruby turns around to see the Death stalker and shoots it in the skull, before she puts away her weapon and runs away as the Grimm was following her.

Yang runs to her sister. "Ruby!" Seth then also runs to Ruby.

The Nevermore soars above Ruby, and with a flap of it's wings, unleashes a wave of sharp feathers at the cloaked girl. Ruby's cloak got caught by one of the feathers and more blocked Yang from getting to her sister. Seth jumped over the feathers that blocked Yang and continued to advance towards Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed.

Ruby struggles to get her cloak free. "I'm trying!"

The Death stalker approaches Ruby and raises it's golden stinger, ready to kill the red riding hood.

Yang reaches out in vain, screaming her sister's name. "RUBY!"

Seth roared as he was once again covered by his light-blur aura, but this time a bit more powerful and his eyes seemed to change from his normal brown eyes to that of clear sky blue. He drew his sword and sent an energy wave which destroyed all of the feathers blocking him and setting Ruby free. He sped up, grabbed Ruby, and seemed to flash away. The two then appeared away from the Grimms and a little far from the group, but still close to the temple.

"Th-Thanks." Ruby said, shaking a little from the sudden speed. Seth just had his back facing her.

The gang was running towards them with Yang running ahead of them.

"Ruby!" Yang called towards her sister, happy that she was alive.

"Yang!" Ruby called towards her sister and was about to run towards her, but was stopped by Seth.

"Ruby." Seth said with his hair somehow covering his eyes.

"Yes Seth?" Ruby turned to the amnesiac and got something she wasn't expecting.

***SLAP!***

Ruby got slapped by Seth, hard. This sudden action caused the group to stop and for, some reason, the Grimms too. Ruby turns her head to see Seth with a very angry face.

"You _Idiot_! What do you think you were doing!?" Ruby and the group stepped back, surprised at the volume of his voice.

"Are you trying to get you trying to get yourself killed!? What, you trying to show off? You trying to be a hero? It doesn't work like that Ruby!?" Seth harshly scolded Ruby, not realizing that he was again covered in his aura which is scaring the group.

"You can't just go and do everything by yourself!? Out here, we got to work as a team and-" but Seth couldn't say anymore.

***sob***

For Ruby is now crying tears. Seeing this, Seth's aura disappeared.

'Great. Now I feel like an asshole.' Seth thought.

"I'm not…trying to…showoff! I just…want people to…know…that I can…do this!" Ruby explained between sobs. Most of this was coming from how Weiss has been treating her like a child since they've met. She just wants to let her and everybody else that she isn't.

Seth just sighed and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder which caused her to look up at him.

"Ruby…you don't have to prove anything. To me, you're the greatest person in the whole wide world!"

Ruby wiped away some tears. "W-What?"

"I'm telling the truth. First, you give me a name. And second, look at what at you did to my jacket." Seth listed. "These two simple things, Ruby, are really special to me. And I said I was going to repay the favor. Can't do that if you're dead." Seth then hugged Ruby. "You don't have to prove anything Ruby. Just be yourself."

Seth ended the hug and Ruby wiped away all of her tears.

"Thanks. Guess I needed that." Ruby said.

"Don't mention it. And if you try to pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna slap you even harder next time. "

Seth walked up to Yang. "Fell free to punch me later."

"Nah. I think what you did helped Ruby a bit." Yang said.

Ruby smiled at Seth and closed her eyes. "…Normal knees…" She turns around only to get hugged by her sister.

"Oh thank gods you're okay!"

Everyone looked up and saw the Nevermore circling around them. It cawed as it flew.

"Guys, that thing is circling back!" Jaune pointed out. "What are we going to do!?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and get it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these thing."

"Well look who's finally using her head." Weiss said.

"And it took a slap to the face for me." Ruby joked.

"Run and live. That's an idea that I can get by." Jaune smiled.

Seth, Ruby, and Jaune walked up to the artifacts. Ruby grabbed a white knight, Jaune grabbed a white rook, and Seth grabbed a black king. The three looked at each other with smiling faces before nodding to each other.

"I think it's time we left!" Ren said.

Ruby nodded. "Right! Let's go!"

Yang couldn't help, but smile at her sister. Blake noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"No, it's nothing." Yang said.

Just when the group was a about to make a break for it.

***RUMBLE***

Everything shook, causing the group the stumble.

"What the!? An earthquake!?" Weiss shouted.

Seth then sensed something and looked towards the sky. His eyes widen.

"Uh…guys? You might want to see this!?" Seth yelled to the group.

They all looked towards the sky an their eyes too widen. The sky above them started to crack. It then broke like glass as inside was a black void. Suddenly, from the black void were black hands that grabbed the cracked sky and widen it, so the owner of the hands can step out. The owner of the black hands stepped out of the distorted space, and what stepped out drained all color from the group's faces.

As the distorted space in the sky fixed itself, standing before them was a 5 stories tall Grimm. It's body was pure black, looking like a reminiscent of a black cloak. The only thing that was not black about this Grimm was it's feet, the spikes around it's neck, and mask with an elongated nose. On it's chest was a hole where a heart would be

* * *

><p><strong>(With Opzin and Glynda)<strong>

At the sight of the huge Grimm, Opzin dropped his mug and tablet. Both Opzin and Glynda stared speechless at the huge Grimm.

"Glynda, get all the Instructors here! Quickly!" Opzin shouted orders to Glynda.

Glynda nodded and went to go. "Hold it!" But Kisuke appeared and stopped her.

"Professor Urahara!? What are you doing!? Get out of my way!?" Glynda demanded.

"Afraid I can't do that."

"What do you mean by that!? Those students are in danger!"

"Relax." Kisuke walked passed her. "They'll be fine. After all, Seth's with them."

"That may be true, Kisuke, but I doubt he remembers how to do 'that'!" Opzin said as he took out another mug from no where.

"Well then, I guess he'll have to remember fast or those students are dead meat." Kisuke said as he poured some coffee for Opzin. "I know he'll remember."

Opzin looked back. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Seth and the group)<strong>

Jaune fell to his knees. "We're doomed! We can't fight something that big!"

Seth picked him up by the arm. "Get a hold of yourself! We got the start running! The instructors have got to see this thing and are on the way! Come on!"  
>No one argued with him and started to run in deeper into the ruins with the Deathstalker and Nevermore following them. As the group was running, Ruby noticed that Seth stopped running.<p>

"Seth? What's wrong? We got to to get to the cliff!"

"Ruby…you and the others go on ahead." Seth looked up at the giant Grimm. "I'll take care of that thing."

Ruby's eyes widen. "What!? Are you insane!? What happened to that talk you gave to me!?"

Seth said nothing. He just grabbed Ruby and threw her towards the group ahead.

"Whoa!" Ruby cried out in surprise. When the group saw her flying past them they looked back.

Ruby got up. "What are you doing!?"

"Stalling!" Seth sped past the two Grimms that were following them. When he was back at the first part of the temple he slashed some pillars, and, as they fell, they blocked the entrance which blocked the Deathstalker from going back, but it also not only prevented the group from going back and helping him. Not only that, but this action has also prevented Seth from escaping.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the soon to be RWBY and JNPR)<strong>

"Seth!" Ruby tried to go after him, but her sister prevented her from doing so. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

Yang didn't listen and lifted Ruby to her shoulders and carried her as the group continued to run.

"What is Seth doing!?" Jaune questioned.

Pyrrha seemed to have the answer. "He must have thought that the Instructors might not get here on time, and if that giant Grimm had followed us, we'd lead it to the academy and it would cause trouble. He stayed behind to stall the thing so the instructors could get here."

"But that's practically suicide!" Weiss yelled.

"Let me go! I have to go back for him!" Ruby struggled to get free from her sister.

"Can't do that Ruby! He's trying to buy us some time and we got to make it to the Instructors in time!" Yang said.

The group stopped as sharp feathers rained down upon them. They were surrounded by the two Grimms. They got out their weapons and prepared for for the inevitable fight.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Yang said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Seth)<strong>

Seth slowly draws out his sword. Then, he dropped his scabbard which made a crater, showing that it weighed more than it seems.

Seth looked up an stared at the huge Grimm. "I won't let you get to them!" Seth took a stance and charged.

He first attacked the feet. It didn't do anything. The Grimm just kicked him away which sent Seth flying and crashed into some trees. Seth used his sword to steady himself and got back up. He used his new skill to not only get in close fast, but to also get into the air. He delivered multiple fast slashes, but had to jump away as the thing tried to squash him. He stared at the thing and saw that he did no damage what so ever.

"Dang it! What's this thing made of!?" Seth cursed.

He then flashed to random places around the Grimm and started to slash where ever. From the top to the bottom to the middle, Seth seemed to flash everywhere. But the Grimm seemed as it revealed a surprise to Seth. It revealed a hand, which surprised him. Being surprised, Seth was unable to dodge and got hit. Seth felt like he was hit by three trucks and crashed into the ground hard.

"OK, gonna feel that in the morning." Seth groaned as he got back up. He then placed both his hands on his sword and was once again covered in his light sky-blue aura.

"How do you like this!?" Seth yelled as he sent an energy wave slash at the giant Grimm.

To Seth's delight, the attack did some damage, if the Grimm's scream of pain was anything to go by.

Seth grinned. "Alright! Now we're talking."

He was about to charge for another attack when air around him felt like it grew heavier.

"Wh-What the!?" Seth stepped back in fear.

The reason for this was because the Grimm had opened its mouth and, unbelievably, was charging a red ball of aura.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the soon to be RWBY and JNPR)<strong>

The soon to be TeamsRWBY and JNPR had been fighting the two Grimms for awhile. The soon to be Team RWBY was fighting the Nevermore and the soon to be Team JNPR was fighting the Deathstalker.

**(BGM: Red Like Roses Part II by Jeff Williams)**

"None of this is working!" Weiss said, frustrated.

Ruby's mind was working at the speed of light, trying to think of a way to end this quickly so they could help Seth. She then developed an idea as she looked at Yang and Blake.

"Cover me! I have a plan!" Ruby then took off and Weiss charged at the creature of darkness.

At the bridge that soon to be JNPR were at, because of the battle, it was starting to fall apart.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said before all four of them charged.

The Deathstalker that they were fighting attacked, but Pyrrha was able to block it's incoming pincer before slashing it. It attacked again, but Jaune blocked this attack as well. Pyrrha went for an attack, but the Deathstalker was able to dodge. Ren then came in running in, raining bullets on it with his StormFlowers.

The Deathstalker tried to attack the boy in green, but he was able to dodge. He then jumped on top of it, shooting at its weak points. As Ren was shooting, Nora transformed her weapon, named Magnhild, into a grenade launcher and started firing. Jaune and Pyrrha were pushed back, but the Deathstalker couldn't make ant advancements thanks to Nora's grenades. Using the distraction, Pyrrha transformed her weapon, named Milo, into a javelin and threw it, piercing the Grimm in the eye.

In pain, the Deathstalker threw Ren off where he collided into a pillar before landing on the ground.

"Ren!" Nora called out in worry.

Jaune got up and then saw the poison end of the tail dangling. This gave him an idea.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called to his partner who saw what he saw and got the idea.

"Got it!" Pyrrha then threw her shield, which was named Akoúo̱, like Captain America as the shield flew like a disk, cut off the tail which landed on the Grimm's head, and flew back into her hands.

Jaune turned to Nora. "Nora, nail it! Literally!"

"Heads up!" Nora said before jumping on Pyrrha's shield. She launched herself into the air with the help of Pyrrha and smiled before getting her hammer ready. She flew in and used her hammer to dive at fast speed. She then hammered the tail in its head, killing it, and propelling Jaune and Pyrrha by the crumbling bridge being used as a catapult.

Nora soon joined them as the Deathstalker's corpse fell to oblivion. All three landed while Ren just walked up to them before falling face first on the ground. They then turned around to see how the girls were doing.

With the girls, Yang was firing from her gauntlets, named Ember Celica, before seeing the Nevermore coming for her. As the nevermore tried to eat her, she jumped into its mouth, but held its upper beak as she was firing into its mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!"

Yang then jumped off and landed on part of the bridge that wasn't destroyed as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff before landing on a temple behind her. It didn't stay down for long as it got back up and screeched. Yang looked up and smiled as she saw Ruby in position and Blake getting ready.

Yang switched places with Weiss, who went up to the Nevermore's tail and trapped it in ice, preventing it from flying. She then went back to where the others were.

Blake then attached one part of her weapon, named Gambol Shroud, to a pillar before sending the other part to Yang. Yang caught the ribbon and attached it to another pillar across from the pillar Blake was at, showing a huge ribbon between the two pillars with the two holding both ends to keep it tight,

Ruby jumped on it with her scythe's blade at her feet. She flew back to Weiss, who had summoned a black seal to hold her and the ribbon.

"Of course you would come up with an idea like this." Weiss said.

Ruby wanted to comment, but she was in a hurry. "Will you just make the shot already."

"What's the rush? Worried about your-" But Weiss was interrupted.

" HURRY UP AND MAKE THE SHOT!" Ruby yelled, showing she was in a big rush.

"OK! Fine!" Weiss then launched Ruby who left a trail of red roses. "You don't have to be so pushy."

Ruby's feet landed on the cliff as Crescent Rose's blade caught the Nevermore's neck. Weiss then summoned a path for her as Ruby instantly began to run up, dragging the Nevermore with her as Crescent Rose was recoiling from shots that Ruby was firing.

***SLASH***

Soon at the top of the cliff, the Nevermore's head finally came off.

**(BGM END)**

Yang then commented. "Well...that was a thi-" But she was also interrupted by Ruby.

"No time! Gotta go!" Ruby then used her semblance to race towards Opzin, Kisuke, and Glynda.

'I have to get to the instructors, or Seth won't make it!' Ruby thought as she sped up. The others were taking the stairs as they were moving up to get to the top. When Ruby made it to where Opzin and the rest were at, they were just standing in front of a hologram TV, watching Seth do battle against the giant Grimm.

"Professor Opzin, you have to get the other instructors here! Seth is in trouble!" Ruby ran up to them.

"We're well aware of that Miss Rose. And I would have done that sooner, but this idiot here is stopping me from doing that." Opzin said as he pointed to Kisuke.

The others soon arrive.

"What do you mean this guy is stopping you!? Your the headmaster, call him off!" Ruby shouted.

"You talking as if I'm some kind of pet. That hurts Rose-chan." Kisuke said, pretending to have a hurt expression.

"Professor, you got to do something! Our friend is down there fighting that thing alone and he won't last long!" Jaune said.

"We know that Mr. Arc, but we can't." Glynda said.

"Why not!?" Jaune asked.

"Because this idiot here has us trapped inside one of Mr. Tsukabishi aura tricks." Opzin said.

To demonstrate, Glynda levitated a rock and threw it over the cliff, but instead it hit some kind of invisible wall.

"What!?" Weiss gasped.

"I'm afraid that all we can do now is just stand and wait." Opzin said.

"We can't wait! We have to go help Seth!" Ruby tried to run back towards Seth, but hit another invisible wall.

"I'm afraid you can't go back either." Glynda said.

"Now why don't you sit down kiddos and watch this with us!" Kisuke said with a carefree smile.

The group looked at the hologram screen just in time to see Seth get smacked, hard.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out.

"That's got to hurt." Blake cringed.

They watched as Seth used his energy aura slash and did some damage.

"Yeah! He did some damage to that thing!" Jaune cheered.

Then they saw in horror as the Grimm was charging its attack.

"Impossible! Grimms can't use aura!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Blake looked at Opzin. "Professor Opzin, what kind of Grimm is this!?"

Opzin didn't answer. Instead.

"That is what's called a Menos Grande." Kisuke answered her.

"A Menos Grande?" Ren repeated.

"You'll learn more about them when you get to my class."

Weiss's eyes widen and she pointed at Kisuke. "You're that new teacher! Mr. Kisuke Urahara!"

"Well, glad at least someone remembers me." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked.

Kisuke didn't answer and just looked back at the screen. The now identified Menos Grande fired off its red aura blast. The attack was so powerful, that it blew up anything in its way. Bad news, Seth was hit.

"Seth!" Ruby cried in worry. She then took out Crescent Rose and tried to slash the walls, but didn't have any effect.

"That won't work Rose-chan."

"Damn it!" Ruby turned to the bucket hat man. "Why are doing this!?"

Again, Kisuke didn't answer.

On the screen, the dust cleared, showing Seth was alright, but looked like he was hit by three explosions and was on his back. Then the Menos Grande did something that horrified all of them. It stepped on Seth. It then continued to step on him repeatedly.

***STOMP-STOMP-STOMP-STOMP***

Ruby could only watch helplessly as Seth was being stomped to death. She covered her ears to try to block out the sounds, but she can still hear the stomping.

Finally, she had enough. "STOP IT! JUST STOP!" She begged.

The Menos did not hear her and brought up its foot one last time.

***STOMP***

And brought it down one last time, seemingly killing Seth.

Ruby's eyes widen in horror, in despair, as memories of the little time she and Seth hung out together by themselves and with others. The last one was the face of Seth

sleeping peacefully. Finally, she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Place)<strong>

We find ourselves at some unknown place. The sky's were clear with only a few clouds and tall buildings were everywhere, but the strangest thing is that they were all sideways. We then see Seth, alright and uninjured. He begins to wake up.

"Ugh. What happened? Last thing I remember was getting stomped by that Grimm." Seth looks around.

"Wait. This is the place from my dream!" Seth gets up and looks around.

He then spots the black teen from his dream, still standing on that flagpole.

_"So, you've finally arrive. Or would it be you've finally returned?"_ The black teen said as he got off his flagpole.

"Who are you?"

The teen frowned._ "You don't even remember me? Your memory loss is worse than I anticipated."_

"My memory loss? Wait, does that mean you know who I am!?" Seth asked.

The teen shook his head. _"Sadly, your memory loss has effected me as well a little. I don't know who you are. I am sorry."_

Seth sighed in disappointment. "It's OK, I guess finding my memory is still going to take some time."

"By the way, what is this place?" Seth asked as he looked around again.

_"So you don't even remember that. This, Seth, is your inner world." _

"My inner world?"

_"You will understand later. For now."_ The teen then brought out a sword from no where and threw it to him.

Seth was surprised at this and panicked as he tried to catch it which he did. He turned to the teen in black who was walking away. "What are you insane!? Throwing an unsheathed sword at me like that!? I could have sliced off my hand right now!" Seth shouted angry.

_"Hang on to it. It's your sword, isn't it?"_ The teen asked.

"What?" Seth looked at the sword he was tossed. It was his sword, down to the last grain, but Seth felt something wrong with it. "This isn't my sword."

He looked back at the teen. "Hey, what is the meaning of this?"

_"It will serve."_ The teen said. _"It's a sword with no name, no love."_

"Yeah, but this isn't my sword. Where's my sword?" Seth asked.

The teen looked back at Seth. _"I'm afraid, Seth, that I can't allow you to have it."_

"What do you mean?" Seth wondered.

_**"Heads up!"**_ A voice out of no where called out.

Faster than Seth could blink, he was kicked by someone and was sent flying. Seth was able to regain his footing and looked to see who attacked him. His eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Wh-What the hell!?" It was the white look alike from his dreams except this time he was wielding a sword that resembled a Khyber knife and was as big as him. Wrapped around the hilt was a thin white cloth.

"Y-You!?

_**"Heh heh heh. Come on, what's with that look. Don't you know me, partner?"**_ The white look alike said with a smile that was both evil and sadistic, his voice sounded so hollow-like.

_"Now begins the test."_ The teen in black began. _"To decide whether or not you deserve to wield your blade, Seth."_

"You have got to be joking!?" Seth said.

The teen walked back to his flagpole. _"This is no joke, Seth. And if you treat this as a joke."_ The teen got back up on his flagpole. _"You will die."_

Seth gulped nervously. He then looked at the white look alike.

"So all I have to do is beat this guy?" Seth took a stance. "Then let's do this!"

_**"Heh. You think you can beat me? Good luck! Go ahead a try, if you can!"**_ The white look alike jumped and attacked. Seth blocked, but he was pushed back.

'I can't counter this guy!' Seth struggled.

His white look alike was laughing an evil laugh. The deadlock ended as he was pushed back. He looked up and stared at his look alike.

The look alike was surrounded by a red aura that seemed to burn the air around him.

'What incredible aura! It's practically burning up the air! It's monstrous! Not only that, but his weapon is also showing some monstrous aura!' Seth looked at his given sword.

'This thing here might as well be a wooden stick compared to that! What the hell am I supposed to do with something like this!? Damn it!' Seth thought in frustration.

_**"What's the matter now partner? If you're just going to stand there, you'll die!"**_

Seth looked up and to his surprise, his look alike was spinning his blade from the cloth on its hilt. The look alike threw his blade at him, but Seth was able to dodge.

_**"Why did he dodge that?"**_ The look alike said to no one, disappointed. He dragged his blade back to him and began spinning it again.

'He's spinning the thing from it's cloth on it's hilt! I've never seen a blade used like this!' Seth thought. 'Yet, why does that blade feel so…familiar?'

_**"Heh. What's wrong? You scared?" The look alike taunted. "You checking out the sword? Bet you wish you had something like this! You're pathetic."**_

"What are you talking about!?" Seth demanded.

_**"Don't you get partner? You haven't even tried to draw out your weapon's full power, or tried to understand how! And I know why. You've started become one of those guys who only rely on themselves!"**_

Look alike threw his sword again and again, Seth dodged the attack. The look alike was laughing at how Seth was struggling.

'What the heck does he mean!?' Seth thought as he dodged another attack. He then thought back to one conversation he and Ruby had.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"Hey, Ruby." Seth called out to Ruby.

"Hm?" Ruby turned to Seth.

"Why do you like weapons so much?"

Ruby thought for awhile.

"Well, I can't tell you yet, I just really like weapons! They're an extension of our selves! They're part of us!" Ruby said with enthusiasm.

"You make it sound as if they're alive." Seth said.

"That's because they are!"

Seth tilted his head in confusion.

Ruby explained. "I think weapons are alive! I like to think our weapons protect us from danger, and not only that, but each one of them has a name, making them alive!"

She then took both his hands and put them around his weapon.

"Once you learn what your weapon's name is, you should try to bond with your weapon as well!" She said with a smile.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>'Is what Ruby said true? If is then!' Seth dodged another attack and tries to fight back, but had to block an attack which sent him back.<p>

The look alike caught his sword. _**"Enough already. Let's end this thing!"**_ The look alike jumped into the air and went for the attack.

'This familiar feeling, that sword, could it be!' Seth took his sword and held it with both his hands and closed his eyes. 'Then this feeling is, that sword is, it's name is!'

Seth opened his eyes as another flashback came.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_We see kid Seth stand before a man about in middle 30's in a black cloak before him._

_"Hey mister, what's your name!" Kid Seth asked._

_The man didn't say anything. Then he spoke. "My name is-"_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>"Zangetsu!"<p>

***CLANG***

In a flash, in Seth's hands was not the blade he was given. Instead, in his hands was the look alike's sword. And in the look alike's hands was the sword Seth was given.

Seth then realized. "This...is my sword!" Seth stared at the giant sword.

_"That's right Seth. You have now pasted the test."_ The teen in black got off his flagpole.

Seth turned to him. "I remember you know! You're…Zangetsu! You're my weapon!"

The now named Zangetsu nodded and removed his hood to see a teen about 18-years old with black hair and grey eyes.

_"It's good that you've finally remember me."_ Zangetsu said with a small smile.

"It's good to see you." Seth looked at him from bottom to top. "But, what happened to you? Last time I remember, you were an old man."

_"You can blame him."_ Zangetsu pointed to the look alike who threw away the now broken swapped sword.

"By the way, who is he?" Seth asked.

_"He is the Grimm mask you carry with you."_ Zangetsu explained.

"What!?" Seth said in surprise.

The look alike looked at him. _**"I'm also Zangetsu."**_ The look alike pointed a thumb at himself.

"Huh?" Seth was confused.

Zangetsu gave him an answer. _"I will explain. He is the remains of a Grimm you once fought. Try Seth, and you will remember."_

Seth thought really hard and was rewarded with flashes of him picking up the Grimm mask he has, except it had no marks on it. Then it suddenly attached itself onto his face as Seth was struggling to get it off. The flashes stop there.

Zangetsu continued. _"When he tried to take control of you, I interfered and the result was that he took half of my powers and fused them with himself, thus making him also Zangetsu."_

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that you two are basically one and the same?" Seth said as he pointed to them.

_**"That's basically it king."**_ Said the white Zangetsu.

"King?" Seth looked at his look alike.

_"You'll find out later."_ The white Zangetsu waved him off.

"So, how am I supposed to tell you two apart if you both have the same names?" Seth asked.

_**"I don't know? Give us nicknames or something?"**_ The white Zangetsu said.

The black Zangetsu said nothing.

"OK then." Seth thought for awhile. "OK, how about something simple."

He pointed to the black one." I'll call you Kuro."

He pointed to his look alike. "And I'll call you Shiro."

_**"You're basically calling us by our colors! That's so lame!"**_ The now newly named Shiro complained.

"Well I like to see you come up with something better!" Seth yelled at Shiro.

**_"Tons, but I guess Shiro will do."_** Shiro said.

Seth looked at the now newly named Kuro.

_"I have no complainants."_ said Kuro.

"Well I'm glad we got that over with. So what now?"

_"Now it is time you take care of the Grimm that stomped on you." _

Seth's eyes widen. "I completely forgot about that thing!" He then looked Kuro. "Kuro, how do I get back!?"

_"I will send you back now, so good luck Seth."_ Kuro then placed a finger in Seth's forehead.

* * *

><p>(Back to reality)<br>Seth open his eyes and saw that he was still under the foot of the Menos Grande.

'How is it that I'm not squashed yet?' Seth thought. His answer came from a red glow inside his coat where he put his Grimm mask. He then heard Shiro's voice.  
><em><strong>"I can only hold this for so long, so you better hurry and do something! I'll be bad for me if you get killed!"<strong>_

'But what do I do!?' Seth communicated.

_"You already have what you need in you hand."_

'In my hand?' Seth looked over at his right hand and in his grasp was his sword, now known as Zangetsu.

''That's right!' Seth then thought back to when he was fighting Shiro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Short Flashback)<strong>

_**"You haven't even tried to draw out your weapon's full power!" **_

**(Short Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>'I have to release the full power of Zangetsu! But how do I do that!?' Seth thought.<p>

Kuro answered for him. _"Since we don't have the time for you remember, say my name Seth. Shout it to the world!"_

_**"Hey! Don't you mean 'our' name!?"**_

Seth seemed to understand what he meant and was surrounded by his aura. Kuro spoke again.

_"Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop!"_

Each word seemed to increase his aura. Then Shiro join in.

_**You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate!**_

Seth's aura grew even bigger. Kuro then continued.

_"Now take flight Seth and never stop growing, never stop learning, and never look back!"_

Seth's aura exploded as he spoke. "Protect all! Zangetsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the group)<strong>

***BOOM***

From the screen, it showed that under the foot of the Grimm something exploded, causing the Grimm to fall on its back. Ruby, who had been crying tears of sorrow, looked up. Kisuke did something and closed in on what caused the explosion. The cause was none other than Seth himself.

Ruby stared at the screen, not sure if she was seeing right. She wiped away her tears and she is seeing right. She smiled as new hope found its way into her heart.

"Seth's alive! He's alive!" Jaune cheered.

Everyone else all looked happy that the amnesiac was alive as well, but none were more happy than Ruby Rose.

Ruby was shedding tears, not of sorrow, but of happiness. "He's alive. He's alive. Oh thank God! He's alive!"

"Hey, look! He's got something!" Nora pointed out.

They looked at the screen and she was right. In Seth's hand, hanging on his shoulders was a sword that resembled Khyber knife and was as big as him. This was the Shikai of his sword, Zangetsu. Surrounding the teen in grey was a huge aura as his eyes seemed to glow azure blue.

"I've never seen so much aura before! It's insane!" Pyrrha said.

"Why does he have a huge knife?" Nora wondered.

"I don't know." Ren said.

'So, you've finally remembered your weapon's name Seth-kun.' Kisuke thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Seth)<strong>

**(BGM: Number One by Hazel Fernandes)**

Seth stared at the huge Grimm as it was getting back up.

"Time we finish this ugly!"

The Menos Grande roared and went to stomp on Seth again.

"Same thing won't work on me this time!" Seth swung his sword and the force behind it was so powerful that it sent the Grimm on his back again.

Seth stared at his newly formed sword. 'What power! This really is an amazing sword.'

The Menos Grande got back up and charged for another aura attack.

Seth wasn't about have that as he remember something new.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_Kid Seth was 10 and besides him was Zangetsu who had his sword out._

_"Remember this move well - as it will help you in future battles." said Zangetsu._

_"Hai, Zangetsu!" Kid Seth nodded._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>Seth brought up Zangetsu and slashed down shouting out. <strong>"Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"<strong>

It was his aura slash, but only way more powerful as it hit the charged aura ball of the Grimm. The results were an explosion to the face, or mask.

"How do you like that!" Seth taunted. He then held Zangetsu with both of his hands and once again was surrounded by his aura. "Time to end this!"

Seth jump and rocketed towards the Grimm. His attack pierced straight through the head, killing it. Seth continued to fly until he landed on the cliff, not to far from that group. The group looked at him and saw that he was surprisingly uninjured, even the jacket was OK.

Seth turned to the group and waved. "Yo! I made it."

**(BGM END)**

Then in a couple of rose petals, Seth almost fell as he was tackled into a hug by Ruby.

"R-Ruby!?" Seth looked down at Ruby who was crying on his chest.

Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes. "Y-You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She then buried her face on his chest again. "Do-Don't do stuff like that again!"

Seth just looked at her and gave her a one armed hug since his other hand was holding Zangetsu. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

They stayed like this for awhile before letting go with both of them blushing a bit.

Ruby wiped away the remaining tears on her and looked at Zangetsu. "By the way Seth. What is this awesome, yet scary looking, sword!"

Hoping to cheer her up a bit, Seth lifted up Zangetsu so she could get a better look at the giant knife sword. "This, Ruby, is Zangetsu." Seth introduced him to Ruby.

"Zangetsu?"

"It's the name of my sword. Just remembered it." .  
>"You mean you got your memories back!" Ruby guessed.<p>

"Some, but not all of it." Seth said.

"Oh. Well, I guess the search for your memories continue." Ruby said.

Seth nodded. He then snapped his fingers and coming in fast as Seth's discarded scabbard which he caught and when he sheathed his sword, it turned back into a katana, or into its sealed form.

Seth looked at it, surprised that it changed back to what it was before.

"How did you do that!?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"I don't know." Seth said.

Opzin coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well, this has been one eventful initiation, but I think it's time to get to the main event." Opzin said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beacon's Assembly Arena, 1 hour later)<strong>

Opzin was congratulating the surviving students and was forming teams.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Opzin called out as a four boys stood in front of him. "The four of you have retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal). Led by…Cardin Winchester."

Everyone clapped as the next four came up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Opzin called out as the four walked up to him. "You four have retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper). Led by…Jaune Arc." Opzin said before Nora hugged Ren out of joy while Jaune was surprised.

"Huh? Led by!?" Jaune said who could'nt believe what he was hearing.

Congratulations, young man." Opzin congratulated him before Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the shoulder, which pushed him to the ground.

Jaune was to shocked at the position he was given to comment while Pyrrha just smiled. Opzin called the next four.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Opzin called out before the four girls appeared before him. "The four of you have retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby). Led by…Ruby Rose." Opzin said, surprising everyone, even Weiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said before hugging her little sister.

Opzin then called out the final team, or final person.

"Mr. Seth Aberrant." Opzin called out.

Seth looked around him before looking back at Opzin, pointing at himself. Opzin nodded.

Seth walked up to him.

"If you're wondering about the new surname, Mr. Urahara picked it out, saying we had to call you something besides just "Seth". Opzin explained. "I think it fits you perfectly.

'How is being not normal fitting?' Seth thought. 'Then again, it does fit.'

Seth then looked around him and waited for Opzin to call for more students. He didn't.

"Uh, Professor Opzin. Where is my team?"

"I'm afraid, Mr. Aberrant, that you are the only one who retrieved the Black King piece. There is no one else." Opzin said.

"What!? Then what does this mean!?" Seth asked.

"Normally, this would mean that you will have no team, but I saw this happening and decided to give you the option of joining any other of the first-year teams." Opzin explained.

Seth stared at him, mouth opened. "Are you for real!? No joke!?"

"Although you you shall be used as a reserved member on your selected team, no this is no joke." Opzin said.

Seth didn't hesitate when he was given this opportunity. "I choose Team RWBY, sir!"

"Very well, from now on you are a member of Team RWBY." Opzin pressed a button on a remote that showed Seth's picture joining with the rest of the team, the letters also spelling "RWBYS". The audience cheered for the new teams that have been formed.

Opzin stood next to Glynda. "This is certainly shaping up to be an interesting year." Opzin said as his focus was on the now new Team RWBY and their extra member who were group hugging.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dorms, couple hours later, Nighttime)<strong>

***CLING***

"Cheers to the newly formed Team RWBY and to Ruby becoming our leader!" Yang said.

The now new Team RWBY was celebrating the formation of their Team tonight, but Weiss seemed less enthusiastic about it, but that didn't stop them from having a good time.

Off in the corner of the room were their weapons. From Zangetsu, aura was coming out and entering Weiss's Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, and Yang's Ember Celica.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Inner World)<strong>

Inside the inner world of Seth, the number of buildings have declined, leaving only about five of them. Not only that, but the buildings were in the right position this time and not side ways. Down below and over the new land and horizon was patches of grass. On one buildings, looking over the horizon, was both Kuro and Shiro.

_**"He's a strong one."**_ Shiro said, talking about Seth.

Kuro nodded.

_**"Train him well Kuro. All that power is going to be mine one day."** _

Kuro gave Shiro a glare, but Shiro wasn't effected.

Shiro then turned towards him. "By the way, when are we going to tell him about the brat?"

***WHACK***

Shiro was suddenly whacked by person in a white cloak. The hood was hiding the identity of the person. In the person's hands was a white version of Ruby's Crescent Rose.

The person used the back side to whack Shiro.

_"Who're you calling a brat!? You psycho!"_ The voice of the person was that of a young female.

Shiro was clenching the spot where he was hit and looked at his attacker. _**"Dang it! You brat, that hurt!" **_

_"How many times have I told you!"_ The person took off her hood to reveal a person that looks like Ruby except her hair was white with red highlights. _"I have a name!"_

_"Calm down Crescent Rose. We don't want to wreck the place again now do we."_ Kuro tried to calm her down.

Both Shiro and the now identified Crescent Rose pointed at each other and said at the same time. _**"He/She started it!"**_ They then looked at each other and one could have sworn there were sparks.

Kuro sighed and massaged his temples. Suddenly.

***BOOM-BOOM-BOOM***

There were loud noises, like something big just landed on the ground. The three looked behind them and saw three new buildings next to a red building with Ruby's symbol on it. This is where Crescent Rose resides. Next to it were three new buildings.

The first was white with Weiss's symbol on it.

The next line was black with Blake's symbol on it.

The last one was yellow with Yang's symbol on it.

Then from each of the doors came three figures, the light shadowing their appearance.

_**"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" **_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)<strong>

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Whew! That was hard work! To the people who guessed the two sides of Zangetsu, you get a cookie. Also, if anyone of you can guess who appeared in Seth's Inner World, then you get a cake! Also, I would like to thank some of you people for giving me a surname for Seth, I was thinking my ass off for one. Now, Seth has gained more power and the teams have been formed, YAY!<strong>

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter!**


	5. Christmas Special

**Hello Fanfiction readers and Merry Christmas! To those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holiday. Ashbel Longhart here with a holiday gift for all of you. At first, I didn't want to do this, but then thought 'Why not?' So here it is and before we begin, disclaimer!**

**(Disclamer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, or anything that may appear familiar to you. I just own this story and my OC's.)**

**Now let's go and before I forget...here's a Christmas cake for all of you, sorry it can't be a real one. Also, there won't be an opening here, thought it wouldn't do well here. Just thought I let you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special: Seth learns and saves Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Laughter. Lights. White. This is what Seth was seeing right now in Vale. He agreed to go shopping with his team, Team RWBY, to Vale and he had spotted all of this, eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. He looked at the sky to see what he guessed was rain, but it was white too and was falling slowly. He turned to his team who were all having big smiles on their faces with Ruby having the biggest, dancing around and laughing.<p>

Seth tilted his head in confusion. 'What's got them so happy?'

Yang called out to her sister. "Alright Ruby, calm down."

Ruby stopped and turned to her sister, still smiling. "I can't help it Yang! It's Christmas Eve which means Christmas is almost here!" She then developed a look of wonder. "Oh, I wonder what Santa will get me this year!"

Weiss looked at her with a look of amusement and a bit of disbelief. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You still believe in Santa Claus?"

Ruby turned to her. "Of course! How can I not believe in him?"

Weiss was about to say something, but Blake stopped her. "Best let her believe what she wants to believe."

Ruby then started to dance around once more. "Oh, I can't wait for Christmas! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Uh…girls?"

The girls then turned towards their only male member of the team who was carrying all of their bags in his arms.

"What is it Seth?" Ruby asked.

She and the girls got something they weren't expecting.

"What's Christmas?"

The girls all froze, giving Seth a look of disbelief.

"WHAT!? You don't know what Christmas is!?" Ruby shrieked.

Seth just nodded.

"How can you not know what Christmas is?" Yang asked.

Seth somehow pointed to his head. "Amnesia, remember?"

The girls looked at each other and then turned towards Weiss.

"You want to the honors?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed. "I might as well."

Weiss then turned towards Seth and got into a position which Seth called the 'Weiss Lecture Position #1', which is spreading the legs apart with the right foot slightly in front, left hand placed on the waist and the right hand raised and pointing like she was giving a lecture to a kid.

"Christmas is a Christian holiday honoring the birth of Jesus Christ, which later evolved over two millennia into a worldwide religious and secular celebration, incorporating many pre-Christian, pagan traditions into the festivities along the way. Today, Christmas is a time for family and friends to get together and exchange gifts."

"I think I get it." Seth then had another question. "But who is Santa Claus?"

Just when Weiss was about to give an explanation, she was suddenly pushed out of the way by Ruby.

"Allow me to explain that! Santa Claus is a big chubby man in red and white who is jolly and happy and is always happy to give presents to good kid!" Ruby explained with a happy face, but then changed to a serious and lecturing face. "But if you're a bad kid then he'll give you nothing but coal, so make sure you've been a good kid this year!"

Weiss, who landed in a pile of snow, came bursting out with a very angry face. "That is not-", but she was silenced by Ruby again who threw a snowball in her mouth.

Seth was nodding his head. "I see. I hope I was a good this year."

"Don't worry. After what you've done so far, I'm sure Santa will give lots of presents." Ruby said. "But it's not about getting presents, Seth. It's about spending time with your families and friends!"

Seth nodded and then asked. "One more question." He then looked at the snow falling. "What's this white stuff that's falling from the sky?"

Blake answered. "It's snow."

Seth turned to her. "Snow?"

Blake nodded. "Snow is atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals and fall in light white flakes."

Seth then looked at the snow; the decoration which he guessed was for Christmas, and all of the people going around having a good time with amazement. If one looked close enough, they could have sworn that there were stars in his eyes.

The girls saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"I swear, he's like a little kid." Yang said. She then turned to the other girls. "I heard the academy was having a party tomorrow to celebrate Christmas."

Ruby turned to her sister with a look of excitement. "Really!? That's awesome!"

"At least we have something to do this year." Weiss said who finally got all of the snow off of her.

Yang then called out to the amnesic teen. "Hey, Seth! Come on, we still have some shopping to do!"

"Coming!" Seth said, giving one last look at the snow fall before joining the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beacon Academy Dorms, Nighttime, 11:00)<strong>

After the girls and Seth had gotten done with their shopping, they went back to the Academy and went off to bed a few hours ago. The dorms were all quiet. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…well, actually, one creature was still stirring and that creature was none other than Seth Aberrant. After he had learned many things today, he couldn't sleep; too many things were on his mind.

Seth then thought back to what Ruby said, telling him more about Santa.

'I wonder if this Santa guy can really slide down a chimney and deliver presents all in one night.'

Just when Seth was finally about to go to sleep, he heard something landing on the dorm roof. Cautious, he put on his coat and went outside. When he got outside and looked towards the roof, he saw someone dressed in red and white, carrying a red bag filled with something.

When he saw the bag, Seth immediately thought, 'A burglar!? Not on my watch!' He then Shunpoed up towards the roof and punched the "burglar' in the face, making the "burglar'' crash to the ground with Seth following, but landing safely on his feet.

"Deck the hall with bells of holy, bitch! That'll teach you to go and steal stuff!" Seth said and then looked at the "burglar."

He was dressed in red and white with the white portion being fur to probably keep him warm. He was also chubby and one could say he was a bit fat. He had a red nose from staying out in the cold and wore glasses that were now broken. Beside him was his red bag filled with…presents.

Seth than realized something. 'Wait a minute. Red and white clothing, chubby, a bag filled with present? This can't be…'

Seth then searched the man and came upon and ID that read: Santa Claus.

'Oooooooooooooooooh! Oops!' Seth had realized that he had just punched Santa.

"Santa, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar or something!" Seth said, panicking.

He shook the jolly old man, not realizing that something fell out of Santa's pocket. It was a Snow Globe and inside of it was some kind of workshop. It then exploded and became a portal. Surprised, Seth was unable to resist falling in towards the portal with Santa.

* * *

><p><strong>(North Pole, Santa's Workshop)<strong>

It was what every kid thought it would be. Elves were everywhere and since they had gotten done with this year's gifts and their boss had went to do what their boss did best; they were partying with cookies, milks, eggnog, and dancing on the dance floor.

Suddenly, a portal suddenly appeared on the dance floor, causing the elves to back away. They were wondering if their big boss was already done. Then…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

From the portal came Seth, along with the unconscious Santa and the bag of gifts as they landed on the floor. The elves gasped at the sight of their unconscious boss and when they looked at Seth, who was rubbing his head, they immediately concluded that he knocked out their boss which was true, so before Seth knew it, he was surrounded by multiple elves, tied up and was dragged to somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>(Questioning Room)<strong>

At the Questioning Room, the elves were questioning Seth who was sitting on a elf-sized chair.

An elf slammed his hands on the elf-sized table in front of him. "Alright buddy, tell us what you did to Santa!"

"I'm sorry, OK!? I heard him land on my dorm roof and thought he was a burglar!" Seth explained.

"You fiend! How dare you compare Santa to a burglar!" the elf shouted angrily.

Another elf pulled the other elf away.

"Hey relax, OK. He probably didn't know any better." Elf #2 said and then turned to Seth. "By the way, what's your name kid?"

"My name is Seth Aberrant."

Another elf wearing glasses came in with a very long list in his hands. "I don't see a Seth Aberrant on here." Elf #3 looked up at Seth. "Are you sure that's your name?"

"Well, it's not my real name, but my given one." Seth explained.

Elf #3 raised an eyebrow. "Your given name?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. You see, I have Amnesia."

All the elves were surprised by this.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Elf #2 felt bad for Seth.

"Well, that does explain why your name isn't on the list." Elf #3 said.

Elf #1 looked at the other elves. "So, what are we going to do with him?"

Just as he had said that, a female elf came, bearing news. "Guys, Santa's awake!"

Seth heard this and looked at her. "Can I see him? I want to apologize for what I did to him."

The female elf thought for a moment before she agreed and the other elves untied him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Santa's Bedroom)<strong>

After walking a bit, Seth finally got to Santa's Bedroom and went in. On the bed in front of him was Santa with an ice pack to lessen the pain from the injury Seth caused.

Santa turned to him. "Ah, you must be Seth."

Seth just nodded. "Yes. Uh…sorry about the sudden attack."

Santa laughed it off. "Oh, it's alright boy. You didn't know." Santa then looked up at the ceiling with a grim expression on his face.

Seth noticed this and asked. "What's wrong Santa?"

Santa turned the amnesic and asked. "Can I tell you something?"

Seth nodded and Santa spoke some bad news. "I don't think I'll be able to finish this year's delivery."

Seth gasped. "What!? Why not!?"

"It seems that you punched me harder than I thought and I've broken my back a little. I just don't have the energy to make my delivery."

Seth then suddenly suggested something. "Then let me do it!"

Santa turned to him. "What!? Don't be foolish, do you know how hard it is to do my job?"

Seth placed a hand on his chest. "Please, I want to make it up to you. Not only that, but all the good kids in the world will be disappointed."

Santa thought for a long time, trying to decide what to do. He then came to a conclusion and looked at Seth. "Alright, I'll leave my sled and the presents to you."

Seth developed a big smile. "Thank you, Santa! I won't let you down."

Santa smiled. "Well, if you're going to do my job, then you have to look the part."

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later…<strong>

Seth was now dressed as Santa with the bag of presents loaded to the recovered sled. He got on and took the reins. Then, the elf that had been questioning him earlier came up to him.

"Alright kid, listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. The destinations you have to go to are Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and the dorms at Beacon in Vale." He then took out a small a bag filled with something and a snow globe. "These are Transportation Snow Globes. Just shake these, throw or toss them to open up a portal to fast travel." He then looked at the clock. "It just turned Midnight, which means that you have about one hour to deliver all of these present."

Seth's eyes widen. "One hour!? You've got to be kidding me!?"

Elf #1 shook his head. "Afraid not kid. Now, good luck."

He then got off and some other elves opened the gates to show snow covered mountains and a ramp. Seth was super nervous, but he had to do this and so, using a whip he had gotten, he snapped the magic flying reindeers to go.

The reindeers responded and started to charge. Once on the platform, Seth was sweating, afraid that he was going to fall, but to his relief and surprise, he, the sled, and the reindeers took off flying!

Seth looked behind him to see the hidden home of Santa becoming smaller and then looked at the night sky.

"Oh my god! We're really flying! This is awesome!" Seth then reached into the small bag and took out one of the Transportation Snow Globes (TSG), shook it, and threw it all the way in front of the reindeers.

"Next stop, Atlas!"

And with that, Seth was on the journey to save Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>(Academy Dorms)<strong>

From a portal came Seth, looking a little tired. He had experienced how hard Santa's job really was. He had to get past the Atlas Security; he had to put a little girl back to sleep, and he had to kill lots of Grimm along the way.

Seth gathered back his energy and looked at the list. "OK, next on the list is…"

His team.

"Huh, well, ain't that ironic."

Seth then slid down the nearest chimney and silently sneaked into his dorm room.

"It feels so weird trying to sneak into my own dorm room." Seth then went to the Christmas tree that the team had put up together and layed out all for the presents for his team.

For Yang, he just layed a note saying "Go outside" where he upgraded her bike to turn into a combat robot, how he did it, thank Christmas miracles.

For Blake, he had gotten her next, the not yet released volume of 'Ninjas of Love', blushing scarlet and horrified that the mysterious girl of the team was reading something so…mature.

For Weiss, he had found out that Weiss really liked stuffed animal toys and had gotten her a stuffed polar bear toy which he named 'Polar Teddy.'

And last but not least, for Ruby, it was a big picture book of future weapons. He knew how much Ruby liked weapons and thought to spoil her for the upcoming future.

Once that was done, he exited out the chimney, went back to the North Pole to return the sled and the deers. He was congratulated on a job well done and went back to the dorms to get a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Beacon Academy Dorms, Christmas Day, 7:30 AM)<strong>

The girls had woken up from a well rested sleep while Seth was still knocked out and snoring a little.

Ruby, with tired eyes, glanced over towards the Christmas tree and instantly woke up, pointing. "Girls, look!"

The girls followed her finger and instantly woke up as well as under the free were presents. They got up and went to unwrap them.

Yang read her note and went outside where her motorcycle was parked. She noticed a button that was not there before and pressed it. Her bike instantly transformed into a robot which resembled the combat mode of the Autovajin from Kamen Rider Faiz. When Yang saw this, she instantly fainted.

Blake unwrapped hers and instantly jolted and blushed as she quickly took her present and went to hide them from the girls, trying to keep the…mature thoughts out of her mind…for now.

Weiss unwrapped her and froze. She then got up and entered the closet wear she was cuddling the thing like a little girl who just got the best gift ever.

Ruby unwrapped her present the fastest and when she saw the book of weapons, she squealed like a crazed fan girl as she hugged it.

It seems all the girls were satisfied with all of their gifts, but Weiss had a question on her mind.

"Who got us all these?"

Ruby instantly answered, "Santa, duh!"

Weiss just ignored her and went to place her new "friend" on the shelf.

Ruby then noticed that Seth was still asleep and went to wake him up.

"Hey Seth! It's time to wake up!" Ruby said as she shook him awake.

Seth refused at first, but woke up later on; knowing Ruby would not give up on trying to wake him up.

"Merry Christmas Seth!" Ruby said.

"Seth just replied with a tired, "Morning Ruby."

"Come on, what's with the lack of energy!? Where's your Christmas spirit!?" Ruby asked, disappointed by Seth's lack of energy.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm just really tired."

While Seth was still trying to wake up, Blake noticed something.

"There isn't a present for Seth."

Ruby turned to her, shocked. "What!? Impossible!"

All the girls, including Yang who came back in after she fainted, checked around the Christmas tree, but found nothing for their male member.

"Guess Santa didn't get Seth a present." Yang concluded.

Seth didn't seem to mind as he got to his feet. "It's okay, I don't need a present."

Ruby walked up to him with a look of worry and sadness. "Are you sure, Seth?"

"Yeah, I don't need a present when I have the greatest friends in the world." Seth said with a small smile.

Ruby smiled back, glad that the amnesic boy was not depressed. She was about to go and get ready when she noticed that the girls were staring at them.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

There answer was pointing up. Seth and Ruby looked up and Seth developed a confused face while Ruby blushed. Hanging above them was a couple of leaves tied in a red ribbon. It was a mistletoe.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

Weiss answered. "It's a mistletoe."

"What's it for?"

Before Weiss could get to explaining, Yang interrupted her. "We'll cut the details later! Basically, now you and Ruby have to kiss."

When Seth heard this, he instantly blushed, stuttering. "K-K-Kiss!?"

Yang nodded her head as she had a big teasing smile. She then got up and dragged Weiss and Blake away. "We'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, sis-!" But Yang was already gone before Ruby could finish her sentence.

Both Seth and Ruby stood in awkward silence, not know whether to avoid this or go with it. In their heads, they wanted to avoid this, but in their hearts, they wanted to do this. Finally, they decided to go with their hearts.

"So…I guess we should do this?" Seth said nervously.

Ruby just nodded, too nervous.

Both of them were too nervous to make the first move, until Seth decided to gather up all of his courage and moved closer. Ruby froze, her blush rising to new heights. Ruby closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Seth then closed in and…kissed Ruby on the head. Ruby was confused by this, opened her eyes, and looked up at Seth who was blushing scarlet and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yang didn't say it had to be a mouth-to-mouth kiss, right?" Seth said.

"Uh…yeah, you're right." Ruby said,

But in their minds.

'Why do I feel disappointed?'

Ruby then looked out the window and saw snow falling.

"Look Seth, it's snowing!" Ruby said as she went to the window and opened it, letting the cold air come in.

Seth walked up next to her and looked outside to see the beautiful view of Beacon covered in snow. Seth was amazed by the beauty as Ruby looked at him and then…layed her head on his shoulder. Seth was surprised by this and looked at her as she was blushing a little and was looking at the view. Ruby didn't say anything and Seth didn't say which was fine with both of them. Seth then wrapped one arm around Ruby. Ruby was surprised by this, but welcomed it as she let the warmth that was washing over her come. Seth also felt warmth coming from Ruby and welcomed it as well.

"Merry Christmas, Ruby."

"Merry Christmas, Seth."

They then stayed like that, not even caring about class, and enjoyed the warmth they both gave off.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was my attempt on a Christmasholiday Special. Hope you liked it and sorry of there was no action in here. Anyway, Merry Christmas and have a happy holiday! Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	6. EP 4: The Badge, the Burden, and Class

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter! Today, we get to see Kisuke teaching class. How will this turn out? You'll have to read and find out! For now, disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's get started! Onward!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

><p><strong>EP 4: The Badge, the Burden, and Class<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)<strong>

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds and mini Nevermores were chirping, and Miss Weiss Schnee had woken up from a wonderful sleep.<p>

*Insert loud whistle noise*

That is until Ruby blew her whistle loudly right next to Weiss' ear. Good times, eh?

"Good Morning Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted before remembering that they have a fifth. "Or would it be Team RWBYS?"

"What is wrong with you!?" Weiss asked.

"Now that you're awake, we can finally begin our first order of business!" Ruby said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss got back up.

Yang answered her who had a ton of stuff in hand and was dressed in the academy uniform along with the rest of the awaken team members. "Decorating!"

"What!?" The heiress turned to the blond and the Blake.

Blake held up her suitcase. "We still have to unpack." Her suitcase then suddenly opened up and all of the stored content were spilled. "And clean."

Ruby then brought up an important fact. "But first..." She then pointed to Seth, the only male member of the team...who was still sleeping. "We have to wake up Seth."

"He won't wake up no matter what we do." Blake said.

"Yeah! I even punched him in the balls, didn't even flinch." Yang said.

"Got any ideas Weiss?" Ruby asked the heiress.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know? I mean, it's not like he'll wake at the sound of his favorite treat."

Ruby remembered what Seth's favorite treat was. "Muffins?"

At the sounds of muffins, Seth instantly woke up and got to his feet. "Did someone say muffins!?" He then grasped his private area. "GAHHHHHHHH! Who punched my sacred jewels!?"

Yang gave a nervous smile and raised her hand. "Uh...I did?"

Seth glared at her and put on a scowl. "You know, I was about to forgive you for that one time, but I take it back."

"Oh come on!" Yang complained.

Once Seth recovered, he asked, "What are we doing?"

Ruby answered him. "Cleaning and decorating."

"Oh, OK." Seth then walked over to the desk and picked up his uniform which he got when the teams were formed. "I'm going to go change. Do what you gotta do." And with that, Seth went to the Bathroom.

Ruby then blew her whistle, freighting Weiss and making her fall to the floor again.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby talked as if she was the narrator. Which is not. "Banzai!

Blake and Yang joined in. "Banzai!"

**Minutes later...**

Seth stepped out of the Bathroom, wearing his new uniform with Zangetsu hanging from his waist. He then saw the state of the room. It was huge mess and the beds were stacked together.

"Uh, girls? When I said do what you gotta do, I didn't mean make a mess!"

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said as she looked at the condition of the room.

"It is a bit cramped in here." Blake said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or maybe, we could ditch the beds." Ruby then had an idea. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss wasn't to fond of the idea. "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang balled her hands into a fist. "And super awesome!"

Blake agreed on the bunk bed idea. "It does seem efficient."

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.

"I thinks it's already been decided, Weiss." Seth said as he can imagine some dings going on right now.

Then, at the speed Seth didn't know the girls had, they got to work, somehow making sounds found at a construction site.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby said, satisfied by their work.

Seth looked at the now new bunk beds, if one can call it that. One bed was standing a couple of stacked books while another was hanging from ropes.

_"Somehow, I can tell that is stable." _Kuro spoke up in Seth's mind. _"I question to how that is possible."_

**_"And I like to question how these girls got that bed hanging from the ceiling!" _**Shiro said.

Seth then remembered something and it wasn't a memory. "Girls." The girls turned to their only male member. "What time do we have to get to class?"

Ruby began thinking. "Well, we got to be at our first class at 9. Why?"

Seth looked at the clock and turned back to the girls. "It's 8:55."

The girls looked at the clock in surprise as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

Seth then pointed out the door dramatically. "Quick! Cheese it!" He then used his speed trick and left everyone in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>(Professor Port's class)<strong>

Seth was able to make to class in no time. The others plus Team JNPR barely made it. Right now, their instructor, Professor Port, was giving a lesson and as the other students were listening, both Ruby and Seth were dozing off. They were able to wake up a bit before they fully fell asleep. Prof. Port then decided to give a story about him when he was younger.

_**"Oh my god! This is boring as shit!" **_Shiro shouted from Seth's head.

'For once, both you and me agree on something.' Seth thought. He then saw Ruby doodling and saw that she was drawing Prof. Port except it said "Prof. Poop." Seth covered his mouth to not laugh at loud while Shiro was full blown laughing. Ruby showed this to her team and they tried not to laugh except Weiss who gave an annoyed face. They all stopped when Prof. Port diverted his attention back to them and went back to his story.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Seth didn't pay attention to the rest and noticed Weiss' growing impatient with Ruby's childish antics.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof, Port asked as what he said drew back Seth's attention.

Weiss held up her hand. "I do sir!"

'Oh boy.' Seth thought.

"Well then, let's find out." Port then gestured to a surrounded in shadows as low squeals came from inside. "Step forward and face you're opponent!"

"Uhhhh, was that there before?" Seth asked.

_**"Oh, this just got interesting. Kuro, pass me the popcorn!"**_

While Seth was thinking how Kuro and Shiro could make popcorn in his head, Weiss got up and went to change into her battle outfit which was her regular clothes. She came back, clothes changed and Myrtenaster in hand.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers as she waves a small flag with her team's initials.

'Where did she get that?' Seth thought as he stared at the flag before turning his attention back to Weiss.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY, or RWBYS, or whatever!" Ruby cheers for her teammate.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her 'leader.'

Ruby gave a sheepish look. "Oh, um...sorry..."

Seth glares at Weiss while clenching his fist. 'Why do I have this sudden urge to punch her right now?'

"Alright, let the match...begin!" Port then swings his weapon and break the lock, dropping the cage door to reveal a Boarbatusk.

The Boaratusk charges towards Weiss who waited and then stepped out of the Grimm's way, slashing it at it's side but doing no damage.

"Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" Prof. Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls out to Weiss.

"Stay strong!" Seth cheers.

Weiss dashes forth, attempting to stab the Grimm through. The Grimm charged towards Weiss again. Weiss thrusts forward, but to her surprise, her weapon gets caught in the Boaratusk's tusks.

"Bold approach, I like it!" Prof. Port said as he and the other students watch as Weiss struggles to get her weapon free.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss looked at Ruby and that action made her lose focus and her weapon as the Grimm threw it away and smacked Weiss away.

Seth winced. "That's got to hurt."

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss gets up and shakes her head. She looks up and gasps as the Grimm was charging towards her. She rolls out of the way quickly, making the Grimm run into one of the desks, and runs towards her weapon. She was able to get her weapon and faces the Boaratusk once again.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby hinted before getting interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled angrily.

Ruby sits back down, hurt by Weiss' rebuttal. Seth clenches his fist even tighter, restraining himself.

The Boaratusk then jumps up and spins like a wheel, heading straight towards Weiss. Weiss was ready for this as she summons a glyph in front like a shield. When the Grimm collided against the glyph, it was like it ran into a wall and landed on its back. Weiss then summons another glyph, jumps on it and jumps forward, stabbing the Grimm through the stomach and killing it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training!" Prof. Port congratulated Weiss. He then turned to the clock and then back to his class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares at Ruby and leaves the classroom.

Jaune saw her leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

'My thoughts exactly.' Seth thought.

Ruby left the classroom followed by Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later...<strong>

After awhile, Ruby finally managed to catch up to Weiss while Seth hid behind a corner to listen on their conversation.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The heiress turned around to face Ruby and yelled. "What!?"

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss interrupted Ruby. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

'Why that little-!' Seth wanted to come out and hit the heiress, but Kuro stopped him.

_"Hold it, Seth! Nothing good will come out of this if you lose control of your emotions."_

Ruby scoffed at this remark. "What did I do?"

Weiss furiously shouts. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

In Ruby's mind, she remembers the time back in the forest where Weiss was treating her like a kid and now she finds out that Weiss still thinks of her as a child, well, she's had enough. She shouts angrily and shoves Weiss. "You take that back!"

_**"Oh! Cat fight! Kuro, pass me the popcorn again!"**_

_"Not the time, Shiro"_

"See, that's what I mean! Childish!" Weiss points out.

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like child!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss scowled. "I'm only treating you to how you deserve to be treated. I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I think I deserve better." Weiss turned her back to Ruby. "Opzin made a mistake." Weiss then walked away, leaving Ruby who was on the brink of tears.

_"Seth, go to her and offer some comfort" _Kuro suggested,

Seth nodded. As much he wanted to go chase comes first. He walked around the corner and walks up to Ruby asks. "Ruby, are you OK?"

Hearing his voice, the cloaked girl turned around with a sad look in her eyes, struggling to not let the tears escape.

Seeing this, Seth wrapped his arms around Ruby in a comforting hug and softly spoke. "It's okay to cry. Just let it out, I wont say anything."

Hearing Seth's words, Ruby begins to cry on Seth's chest; she cried out her sadness, anger, and pain onto Seth's torso.

Seth just stood there and softly comforted the girl. "Listen, I don't care what Weiss says...I will always follow you, Ruby, to the bitter end. The actions you take. good or bad, will not change my opinion of you as a leader and as a friend."

Ruby looked up at Seth and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, somehow feeling like she was safe and protected. Seth, too, was also gazing into her sliver eyes. Both of their hearts raced when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Then, slowly, the distance between them was lessening and just when things were about to get interesting.

"Ahem! I hate to break up the moment..."

Both Seth and Ruby stopped and turned to see Prof. Opzin, mug in hand as always.

"AH!" Both teens quickly got out of the embrace and were stuttering to think of an explanation. "Uh, we were just, you see, Weiss was!"

_**"Can I say cocked blocked?"**_

Opzin gestured them to stop. He looked towards the direction Weiss went and looked back at Ruby and Seth. "It seems that something didn't go very well."

Ruby fidgeted before asking. "Prof, Opzin, did you make a mistake of making me leader?"

"That remains to be seen." Opzin said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day." Opzin said. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes any man, woman, and child on this planet, but at this moment, I do not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He then asks Ruby. "Do you?"

Ruby and Seth said nothing so Opzin decided to continue. "Being a team leader is isn't just a title you carry out into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always preforming at your absolute best then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby thought about it for awhile and smiled.

Opzin turns his back to them. "You've been burden with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I'd advise you take some time to think about how you will up hold it."

Seth then placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looked at Opzin. "And if that burden happens to be too much for her, I'll help her carry it."

Ruby smiled a thankful smile to Seth who returned it with his own smile.

Opzin smirked at the two and then decided to tell them something. "By the way, shouldn't you two be heading towards your next class?"

Both Ruby and Seth looked at Opzin in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

Opzin the surprised them. "All students have class today with Mr. Kisuke after they are done with their first class." Opzin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you know?" He then looked at a nearby clock." You have about five minutes to get to class."

Seth and Ruby looked at the clock in surprise. "Oh shit! Quick Ruby, we got to go!"

Seth then speed tricked and Ruby used her semblance to keep up with Seth.

"I hope they know that Kisuke's class is the other way." Opzin said as he took a sip from his mug.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kisuke's Classroom)<strong>

Somehow, both Seth and Ruby were able to find Kisuke's classroom and in time too as the bell rang when they leaped into the classroom.

"We...we made it!" Seth said, exhausted.

"Ah! Aberrant-kun, Rose-chan! Welcome. Please, take a seat." Kisuke said.

Both got up and took a seat next to their teammates.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we can begin." Kisuke said, still dressed the same way as before. "First, introductions. As I said before at the Auditorium, I'm Kisuke Urahara, but as a teacher, call me Kisuke-sensei." Kisuke then gestured to Tessai. "This is my assistant teacher, Tessai Tsukabishi." Tessai just bowed.

"Now for our first lesson, how many of you know what the creatures of Grimm are?" Kisuke asked.

This question confused the students, thinking that was a retarded question, but one student decided to answer. That student was none other than Pyrrha Nikos. "The creatures of Grimm are beings that have appeared soon after the dawn of mankind. They are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are in turn also drawn to feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred and will often congregate towards the source of these emotions. At one point, ancient cultures believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits, or were the spirits of once tortured animals."

"Very good Nikos-chan." Kisuke congratulated Pyrrha.

"Kisuke-sensei, what was the point of that question?" Weiss asked. "The creatures of Grimm are basic knowledge, even to children."

Kisuke smiled. "I'm glad you asked Schnee-chan." He looked at Tessai and Tessai nodded. Tessai then brought out a remote and pressed a button, turning off all the lights in the room and bringing a hologram of the Menos Grande and the other Grimms Seth faced that one night.

'Those are!' Seth thought when he saw the Grimms he fought the night before. He then felt a hand grasp his own and he turned to see it was Ruby's hand who was shaking a bit at the sight of the Menos Grande, remembering that Seth almost died.

"You're all probably wondering what you're looking at. Well, before I decided to join this academy, I was a scientist who traveled. As I traveled, I came upon these special species of Grimm."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Special species."

Kisuke nodded. "Yes. Notice that they all have a hole in their chest or anything else important to the body. These are what I call Hollow Grimm."

"Hollow Grimm." Ruby repeated.

"Yes. Now, while some of you think Grimm are initially mindless and heedless of risk during their youths, to where they will simply attack any humans on sight, in actuality, Grimm actually gave the ability to evolve and learn from their experiences fighting humanity." He then points to the holograms. "What makes these Grimm so special is that they have lived longer than the greatest of Hunters, devoured humans, and have gained many abilities. One of them is the ability to use Aura."

The students were about to protest but he stopped them. "Now before some of you call BS, Team RWBY and JNPR attest to my revelation when they fought big and ugly here." Kisuke then pointed to the Menos Grande, causing both said teams to remember what had happened at their initiation and caused Ruby to grasp tighter to Seth's hand, acting like she could lose him at any moment.

"Now, some of you are probably wondering, "How did they gain these abilities"? The answer is time and the devour of humans. You see, if a Grimm were able to live long enough, they would learn and grow more powerful to combat more powerful Hunters. Now, if some of these Grimm were to devour more than about, I say, a hundred humans, the souls and Auras of said humans will not be devoured, but instead, will remain inside of the Grimm and thus would give the Grimm the ability to access into the Aura of these people and use it in their own form. A common form of this is this." Kisuke then nodded to Tessai who pressed another button and switched to a video of the Menos Grande firing an aura blast at Seth.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR cringed at the memory, Seth the most who felt it.

Kisuke pointed at this move. "This is something I dubbed, the Cero which means Hollow Flash. In my travels, this is a common move in the Hollow Grimm species."

Kisuke then looked at the time and turned to Tessai, who pressed another button and the hologram disappeared as all the lights turned back on.

"It seems we'll have to wrap up today's lesson. Everyone, dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Few hours later, Team RWBY Dorm)<strong>

The night has fallen and the girls have fallen asleep except for Seth, who had been awake thinking about the lesson Kisuke gave. Ever since Kisuke gave his lesson, something in Seth's mind told him that he knew all of this already, but he can't remember where.

While he was thinking, the door opens and Weiss walks into the room quietly to avoid waking up her teammates.

"Hey." Seth said.

Weiss jumps in surprise she heard him. "What the!? Seth, what are you doing up so late?"

"Thinking." Seth whispers. "Listen Weiss, the things you said to Ruby really hurt her. I say, before I try to punch you, you should apologize to her."

"I know. I was going to do that tomorrow." Weiss whispers.

"Why don't you do it now while the others are asleep?" Seth suggested. "After that, I might forgive you."

Weiss nodded her head awkwardly after Seth's last comment and walked over to their bunk to see Ruby sleeping like a child.

Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Seth went to sleep in his new futon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)<strong>

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Whew, another chapter finished! So we saw Kisuke teaching class. That was a thing. If some of you are going to ask what he's going to teach, he'll teach the students about the Hollows and , spoiler alert, how to control their aura. Just thought I let you know. <strong>

**Also, Seth got a moment with Ruby :) Too bad Opzin ruined it :( Opzin, you cock blocker!**

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter.**


	7. EP 5: Jaunedice, Forever Fall, Challenge

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter. Hope your ready. Well, time for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Well, its time for Jaune to earn some experience and for Seth to hang out a bit with Team JNPR. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>EP 5: Jaunedice, Forever Fall, and the Challenge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)<strong>

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

><p>The room was dark as the only thing providing light shined upon two figures. The first figure that was wielding a club-like weapon was none other than Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. The second figured, looking as if they had ran a marathon, was none other than Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.<p>

Jaune looked up at Cardin, gathered up his energy, and, with a battle cry, charged towards Cardin. Jaune went for an overhead slash, but Cardin easily dodged it and swung his weapon, colliding against Jaune's shield and knocking it out of his hands and him to the ground. Getting back with sword in hand, Jaune goes for another overhead slash which is easily blocked by Cardin's weapon. Jaune tries to push him back, but it was the opposite as Cardin was the one pushing Jaune back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead bo-!" Jaune was then kneed in the gut and fell to the floor, grasping his stomach.

Cardin then raised his mace, ready for the kill and was about to finish it...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

When a buzzer went off and all the lights came back on to show that they were at some battle arena.

"That's enough!" Glynda said as she walked to the edge of the stage, looking at the crowd of students that were watching. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." Glynda said to Jaune. "Gaging your Aura will not only help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to over to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gambled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he shouldered his weapon and was about to get off the stage, but was stopped by Glynda.

"Hold it, Mr. Winchester. You still have one more appointed duel to do."

"Oh yeah? With who?" Cardin asked.

Glynda looks at her tablet and then tells who his opponent is. "You will be fighting Mr. Aberrant."

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Storm Center)**

Just as Glynda said that, the room got dark again and lights lit up to show Seth walking down towards arena.

Once he was on the stage, Seth pointed to Cardin and turned to Glynda. "So, I just have to fight him, right?"

"That is your objective, Mr. Aberrant. Your goal is to drop Mr. Winchester's Aura into the red and vice versa." Glynda instructed the amnesic.

"Heh, so my opponent is a amnesia retard? This will be easy." Cardin said.

"Mr. Winchester!" Glynda did not like Cardin's choice of words.

Seth said nothing. Ruby, who was sitting at a bench with Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha, heard what Cardin said and in the first time in her life, she wanted to kill someone, specifically Cardin.

As the timer was counting down, Cardin spoke up. "Hey, since you have loose screws in that head of yours, I'll let you have the first hit."

Seth, again, said nothing. When the count down hit zero and the buzzer sounded, he Shupoed, something he remembered, and was past Cardin in the blink of an eye.

"Eh?" Was all Cardin said as he fell to the ground, unconscious with the monitor showing that his Aura was not in the red, but showed that it was all gone.

**(BGM End)**

Students gasped as the lights came back on.

"Don't worry, I hit him with the blunt end." Seth said as he sheathed a small portion of Zangetsu, showing that he did use his sword.

"Someone, take Mr. Winchester to the infirmary." Glynda instructed the students and the other members of CRDL decided to carry their leader to the infirmary. Glynda then turned to Seth. "Mr. Aberrant, I know that he insulted you, but please, try to be more...gentler." She then turned to the other students. "Now remember students, the Vital Festival is only a few months away and it won't be long until students from the other Kingdoms to start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing."

This information excited a lot of students. Yang started swing her fists, Weiss was shaking with excitement, and Ruby was squealing with excitement.

"Those who hose to compete in the Combat Tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said as the school bell rang, ending class.

Seth saw Jaune sulking, walked up to him, and offered a hand. "Hey Jaune, You OK?"

Jaune accepted the hand and got back on his feet. "Yeah, just tired."

"Seth! Jaune!" Ruby called out to them. "Come on, let's get some lunch!"

They did as they were told and soon joined them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cafeteria) <strong>

"So there we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting together, eating lunch. Right now, Nora was telling a story while Ren was correcting everything Nora made up. Some were listening while others were not.

"We were surrounded by Ursas."

"They were Beowloves."

"Dozens of them!"

"*sigh* Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made of butt loads of Lien selling Ursa's skin rugs."

Ren sighs. "She's been having these occurring dreams for nearly a mouth now."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in worry as he had been doing nothing but playing with his food. "Jaune, are you OK?"

Jaune wasn't listening, still playing with his food. Seth then decided to do something, so he picked up one of his grapes and throw it at Jaune's face, waking him up. "What!? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you've been..." Ruby played with her hands a bit, trying to find the right words to speak.

"Not OK." Seth finished for her.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune then smiles that wasn't very convincing.

Seth wanted to say something, but he then noticed, at another table was Team CRDL picking on, what her learned earlier, a female Faunus. Faunus were people with animal-like traits and, to Seth's discomfort, were discriminated. Jaune noticed this too and was clenching his fist.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school. "Pyrrha said.

Jaune unclenches his fist and turns to Pyrrha. "Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby simply says angrily. Never in Ruby's life had she wanted to hurt someone so badly before. She was still mad at when Cardin insulted Seth.

"Oh please." Jaune waves it off. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well..." Seth then thinks back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_We see Jaune walking through the hall, but when he passes Cardin, he swats Jaune's book out of his hands. _

_Then, we see Jaune leaving Class and when he passes Cardin, he activates Jaune's Crocea Mors' shield, making it get trapped between doors and Jaune struggles to get it free._

_Finally, we see students with Glynda at the lockers._

_"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." Glynda explained. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

_Cardin then had an idea when he heard that and pushed Jaune into a locker. Ignoring Jaune's pleases, he typed in a random six-digit code and the locker took off._

_When Seth saw the locker through the window, he had this suddenly urge to salute like a soldier, which he did._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>"On the bright side, you didn't land far from the school." Seth said.<p>

_**"I laughed my ass off!"**_

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested with a small gleam in her eyes.

"I like that suggestion." Seth said.

_**"And I starting to like this girl more. Come on, King! Let's go break some legs!"**_

_"Don't give him any ideas, Shiro."_

Jaune got up and picked up his plate. "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

As if to prove his point, some commotion caught the attention of the group as they saw that Cardin was pulling on the Faunus' ears, which were rabbit ears, as CRDL laughed.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cried the Faunus. "Please stop."

"Haha! I told you it was real." Cardin said to one of his teammates.

"What a freak." One of the members said.

_"You know what, I change my mind. Go break his legs."_

Seth got up. "I'll be right back." He then heads towards the Team CRDL and the poor Faunus. "Hey! Let go of the ears."

All of CRDL turned to him.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin asked, still pulling on the ears.

Seth said nothing. He just walked up to Cardin and sucker punched him in the face, causing him to let go of the ears. The rabbit Faunus stumbled before being caught by Seth.

"I punch you in the face. That's what I'm gonna do." Seth said. He then looked at the Faunus. "You OK?" The rabbit Faunus just nodded.

"Why you!" Cardin glared at the amnesic, holding his face, The sucker punch to him was like someone threw a brick to his face. "Get him!"

The members of CRDL followed and surrounded Seth.

"You might want to step back." Seth said as he pushed the Faunus out from danger.

_**"Alright! Let's go, King! Time to break some legs, kick ass, take names, and chew some bubble gum, if possible."**_

_"Shiro, we don't have any gum."_

**_"God dang it! At least do the other things I suggested."_**

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Showing Off)**

Both Seth and CRDL did nothing, waiting for the one who'll act first. Then, one of the guys charged towards Seth, aiming for a punch to the face, but Seth easily side-stepped out of the way and grabbed his face. He then slammed him on the tabled, breaking it, and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. Another with Mohawk tried to hit him from behind, but Seth stepped back, avoiding the attack. He then grabbed the guy's outstretched arm and elbowed him in the gut. He then palm strike the guy's chest, sending him flying and crashing against the wall, knocked out. The last member grabbed a tray and went to bash Seth's head, but Seth ducked and swept his feet, making him fall to the floor. Seth then elbowed him in the gut, picked him up by the leg, swung him around, and then threw him into a trash bin.

"Why you, you'll pay for that!" With a battle cry, Cardin went to tackle Seth who just leap-frogged over him. He turned around to face him only to meet a fist to his face.

While Cardin was holding his face in pain, Seth dashed towards him and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Cardin, which he then followed up with a strong uppercut, sending Cardin flying and landing on the ground with a huge thud.

**(BGM: End)**

Seth dusted off his hands, satisfied with his work.

_**"Nice work, King. Now to break their legs."**_

Weiss walked up to him. "Do you realize what you've done?"

Seth tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, beating up bullies?"

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but fighting on school campus is forbidden." Blake said.

Seth just gave her a blank look that seemed to say, "You tell me this now!?"

_"Well, uh, how do I say this? Shit?"_

**_"Run, King! Run for your life!"_**

"I was never here!" Seth quickly said, before Shunpoing away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Prof. Oobleck's Classroom) <strong>

Seth, RWBY, JNPR, and other students were currently in Prof. Oobleck's class. Prof. Oobleck was a hyperactive teacher who has a love for coffee and is currently drinking some right now. While gliding across the class room with incredible speed, he teaches Military & General History to all of the students.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Right Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, human kind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Faunus Population in Minagere." Oobleck then took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Now while this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day." He then takes another sip of his coffee. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck glided across the classroom while drinking his coffee and looking over his students.

One student raised their hand and Velvet, the rabbit Faunus Seth helped, reluctantly raises her hand after seeing another student raise their hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Prof. Oobleck exclaimed with upmost importance before taking another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang." Oobleck stated as he moved to another part of the room, in front of the row Velvet was in. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists to be the major turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked, looking at all of his students.

Weiss was the first, and only, person to raise her hand, prompting the Professor to call out to her.

_**"Here we go again. Another episode of Miss Know-It-All."**_

_"You shut up!"_

*BOOM*

_**"GAH!"**_

'Uh, did I just hear Weiss in there?' Seth thought.

_"No, you're mistaken."_

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Preciesly and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleack asked.

Seth noticed that Jaune was about to fall to sleep and thus failed to notice Cardin flicking a paper football to his head, waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Prof. Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is most excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh...the...answer...the advantage, uh...the Faunus." Jaune looked towards Pyrrha for help, who tried her best to give him clues. "Uh, binoculars!" Jaune gussed.

Nearly everyone in class laughed at Jaune with Cardin being the loudest. Pyrrha couldn't but face palmed.

_**"Ha! What an idiot!"**_

_"Shiro, we don't know the answer either."_

_**"Oh...that's a good point."**_

Seth was glaring at Cardin for getting Jaune humiliated, so he picked up a brick he got from no where and threw it at Cardin, knocking him out.

Seth then wondered. 'Where did I get that brick?'

_**"Nobody knows."**_

"Very funny, Mr. Arc and who threw that brick?" Seth just whistled innocently. "Anyway, can any of you give me the answer?" Oobleck appeared in front of Seth, startling him. "How about you, Mr. Aberrant?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Seth was having a hard time answering for he didn't know the answer.

_"Hold it, Seth. Uh huh, uh huh, OK, uh huh, OK, I'll let him know. Seth, the answer id night vision."_

"Uh...night vision?" Seth answered, uncertain.

"That is correct! Many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck explained. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." He took another sip of his coffee. "As a result, his massive army was outmatched and was later captured." He then appeared in front of Jaune. "Mr. Arc, please see me after class and someone get Mr. Winchester to the infirmary. Everyone else, dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hours later...)<strong>

Seth was currently walking through the halls, heading towards the roof. He had found the place a good place to relax and look at the stars at night. When he got there, he saw Jaune sitting by the edge, head hanging.

"Jaune?" Seth called out to him.

Hearing someone's voice, Jaune turned to face Seth. "Oh! Hey, Seth."

_**"I sense depression."**_

"Something wrong? You looked troubled." Seth asked as he sat next to Jaune.

Jaune didn't say anything for awhile before finally speaking. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and now, I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure, Jaune." Seth said, causing Jaune to look at him. "Just like Ruby, you're a leader now. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune said, uncertain of himself.

Seth searched for an answer and simply said, "Nope."

Jaune laughed a bit. "You're not the easiest person to talk to, you know?"

Seth smirked. "No I am not." Seth then gave Jaune a serious look. "Listen, Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid." This caused Jaune to wince. "And maybe you were a failure when we first met." This caused Jaune to hang his head in shame. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uh...because..."

"Because it's not just about _you _anymore." Seth answered for him. "You have a team now, Jaune. Both you and Ruby. If you fail, then you'll be bringing them down with you. You have to put your teammates first and yourself second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune, and I think that can be you." Seth then gets up and walks away to his dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Inner World)<strong>

It was during night that Seth decided to drop by to his Inner World and was surprised by the drastic changes which now had more trees, flowers, and a greenhouse with a sign reading: Kuro's Greenhouse.

"What the fuck happened here!?" Seth shouted.

_**"What does it look like? The place has changed."**_

"Where's Kuro?" Seth asked, looking around and not spotting the black-cloaked teen.

_**"He's at his Greenhouse."**_ Shiro said, pointing towards the greenhouse.

Seth was amazed by all of the nature here and were those birds? He then noticed something.

"Hey, what's with those colored buildings?" Seth asked as he pointed to the four buildings that had the colors of his team.

_**"Oh, those? I would just tell you what that was right now, but Kuro has forbid me of telling you yet."**_

"Why's that?"

Shiro shrugged. _**"Don't ask me." **_He then walks towards a building. **_"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some anime to get to."_**

Seth just stared at his look alike before looking at all of the wonderful nature here. After that, he decided to call it a day.

**(After Seth left)**

After Seth left, people came out of the colored buildings.

From the red building came Crescent Rose, still garbed in her white cloak.

From the white building came a person that look exactly like Weiss except that she didn't have Weiss' scar. She was wearing a royal medieval white dress that could have been mistaken as a wedding dress. This person was none other than Myrtenaster, Weiss' weapon.

From the black building came a person that looked exactly like Blake except that she had decided to discard the bow, showing off her cat Faunus ears. She was wearing a black version of the White Fang uniform with the symbol replaced by Blake's symbol. This was none other than Gambol Shroud, Blake's weapon.

From the yellow building came a person that looked exactly like Yang except her eyes were red just like when ever Yang gets angry. Her clothes were the same as Yang's except that the coat has been replaced by a trench coat. This was Ember Celica, Yang's weapon.

_"Was Seth just here?"_ Ember asked.

_**"You just missed him." **_Shiro said, watching some Akame ga Kill.

_"I can never understand why you watch those pointless shows."_ Myrtenaster said, crossing her arms.

_**"Pointless!?" **_Shiro looked at her with disbelief. _**"Anime is anything but pointless! Anime is the work of gods!"**_

The four female weapons stared at Shiro weirdly as he, dare they say it, passionately talked about anime.

Ember sighs. _"I really wish we can meet Seth already. I want someone else to play with."_

_"And what is your definition of 'playing'?" _Crescent asked.

The sound of an elevator drew the attentions of everyone. Coming from the elevator was none other than Kuro carrying a watering can.

At the sight of Kuro, Gambol developed a blush. _"Oh, uh, g-good evening, Kuro."_

_"Hm? Ah, good evening Gambol, everyone." _

Crescent walked up to him. _"Kuro, tell us again why we can't meet Seth?"_

Kuro then puts the watering can...somewhere before speaking. _"It is because he still has many trials ahead if himself and, as I have said before, you girls are a part of those trials as much as me and Shiro are." _He then placed a hand on her head. _"Do not worry, little one. You, along with the others, will meet him one day. You just have to wait."_

**_"Little one? That's putting it lightly. Just call her a midget and be done with it."_**

*BONK*

_**"OW!"**_

_"Who're you calling a midget, you __psychopath!?"_ Crescent shouted after she took out a white version of her weapon form and bashed him with it.

**_"Damn it, you brat! That hurt!" _**Shiro shouted as he and Crescent Rose started to have an intense staring contest.

Kuro and the others sighed at these two.

* * *

><p><strong>(Forever Fall)<strong>

Seth, along with RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were taking a field trip to the forest of Forever Fall with Glynda.

'I'm starting to see why they call this place Forever Fall.' Seth thought.

"Yes students, the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see." Glynda said to the students who were admiring and looking at the forest in amazement. "Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda soon stopped and turned around, causing everyone to back up into one another and causing Jaune, who was carrying tons of jars and a box full of something, to collide with Cardin, who glared at him while Jaune tried to whistle it off. "Each of you are to gather one jar of worth of red sap, however this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00, have fun." Glynda finished as Yang and Ruby glanced at each other and smiled.

_**"Having fun in a Grimm infested forest while trying to collect sap. ...I've done better."**_

'Since when have you done better!? You were just a mindless monster before I came along.' Seth thought.

_**"Don't question me."**_

Just when Seth was going to retort, he saw Jaune being dragged away by Cardin and his team. He was about to go after them, when Ruby called out to him.

"Seth, come on. We got a job to do."

Seth reluctantly went with his team, still worried about his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Jaune)<strong>

Jaune, for the last couple of minutes, has been collecting sap for CRDL and for himself, plus one extra. When he made it back to CRDL, he set down the jars filled with sap and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey, great work, Jauny-boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't to hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said, not feeling well.

"Great, great, great." Cardin waved him off. "So, Jaune, I bet your asking yourself, "Why did my buddy, Cardin, ask me to collect six jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today. "Jaune said, getting up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said.

Jaune gulped, not liking where this is going. He then followed them to a cliff that overlooks Seth along with RWBY and the rest of his team. They were doing as told, well most of them. Nora was eating the sap.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin said, glaring over at Seth.

Jaune followed his gaze. "Seth? Wha-?"

"That's the guy." Cardin said, slamming his fist down. "A stupid retarded idiot who thinks he's so cool." He then pulled out a box that was making buzzing noises from inside. "Alright boys, least night, Jaune here was able to round up an entire box full of RapierWasps and now, we're going to put them to work.

Jaune then realized what they were about to do.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we put this guy in his place." CRDL got up and Cardin picked up Jaune to his feet and shoved him the extra jar of sap. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Cardin pointed at the jar. "Hit him with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune knew Cardin would do that if he disobeyed. He grabbed the jar and was about to throw the jar at Seth like a football when he thought back to what Seth said at the roof.

'Seth may be not a part of my team, but he's still a friend!' Jaune thought. He then said, "No."

"What did you just say?" Cardin asked, not beliving what he heard.

"I said..." Jaune then turns around and throws the jar at Cardin. "No!"

Covered in sap, Cardin was not happy. "Oj, you've done it now."

Two members held Jaune as Cardin punched Jaune, sending him to the ground.

Cardin then picked him up and and punched him in the face. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauny-boy." He then picked him up again. "I'm going to make sur that they send you back to Mommy in tiny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me. But, you are not messing with my friend." Jaune said.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin said as Jaune noticed that his feet can't touch the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now?"

Jaune just smirked, getting on Cardin's nerve as he went to punch him in the face again, but there was a light and not only did Cardin feel pain, but all of Jaune's wounds have been healed.

"Huh?" Jaune stared at his hands that were glowing for some reason. In his distraction, he was pushed to the ground and looked up at Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are?" Cardin threatened. Suddenly...

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

An Ursa appeared. It was huge with a spikes on it's back. It then sniffed the air and focused on the sap on Cardin.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of the team members said as they all ran away, leaving Cardin and Jaune behind.

The Ursa swatted Cardin away and Jaune covered himself, thinking the Grimm was after him. To his surprise, the Ursa ignored him and went after Cardin. Cardin brought out his weapon to defend himself, but it was swatted out of his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Seth)<strong>

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

Seth and the others then saw the rest of the members of CRDL running away.

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of them said.

He collided with Yang and She then held him by the color. "What!? Where!?"

He pointed to where they ran from. "Back there, it's got Cardin!"

Hearing that, Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune!"

Ruby turned to her sister. "Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch."

"You two, go with them." Pyrrha instructed Ren and Nora.

Ruby and Pyrrha got there weapons ready. "There could be more."

"I'll go on ahead." Seth said before he Shunpoed ahead.

When he got there, he saw the Ursa ready to finish off Cardin, but was then saved by Jaune who blocked its attack with his shield. Thinking fast, Seth ran up to the Ursa and kicked it away and then turned to Jaune. "I got your back!"

"Thanks!" Jaune said as they faced their enemy.

"Why don't we show this guy what we're made of?" Seth said as Jaune just nodded, both not noticing that Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss have arrived.

Weiss got her weapon ready, ready to help out, but Pyrrha stopped her.

**(BGM: Bleach OST-Power To Strive)**

The Ursa roared before charging at them. It went for a claw strike, but Jaune blocked it. Seth then jumped over Jaune and slashed one of its eyes, rendering it useless.

As the Ursa roared in pain, Jaune ran out and slashed it across the chest. Seth then leaped over Jaune and slashed both of the Ursa's arms off.

"Now, Jaune! Finish it!" Seth yelled out.

Jaune nodded and charged at the creature of Grimm. Desperate, the Ursa went to eat Jaune, mouth and teeth bared. Jaune swung his sword faster and he chopped off the Ursa's head off.

**(BGM End)**

After seeing that both Jaune and Seth were going to be OK, the girls headed back, keeping what they saw a secret.

Jaune then turned his shield back into a sheath and he put away his sword. He then walked to Cardin and held out a hand.

Cardin took and got back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my friend ever again. The same goes for my team, my friends. Got it?" Jaune threatened him.

Cardin say anything, but JAune somehow knew that he got it. Jaune then let go of his hand and walked away with Seth following him.

_**"Looks like the kids got some spine in him after all. I don't sense any more negative emotions."**_

_"I think that the boy, with a bit more training, will go far."_

"You did pretty good, Jaune." Seth said.

"I still have a long way to go." Jaune said, balling his fist. "I want to get stronger, so I won't have to always remain in the sidelines."

"Well, don't be afraid to ask for help." Seth said.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I know. Which is why..." Jaune then suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Seth.

Seth jumped back. "Whoa! What are you doing!?"

"Let's make a promise." This got Seth to stop panicking. "Once I get stronger, will you fight me?"

Seth seemed to understand what Jaune was trying to say, drew Zangetsu, and crossed it with Jaune's sword. "You got it."

Both of them smiled as they both intend to keep this promise. Unknown to them, the mysterious aura was going inside Jaune's sword which also transferred over to his shield.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Inner World)<strong>

Inside of the inner world, all of its occupants were just minding their own business. Shiro was watch an anime called Gurren Lagann, Kuro was watering his pants, Crescent Rose actually with Shiro, having gotten into anime like Shiro, Myrtenaster was paying the piano in the music room, playing the piano version of Cruel Angel's Thesis, Gambol Shroud was reading a book in the living room, and Ember Celica was in the training room, punching a punching bag.

Then...

**BOOM**

_**"What the hell!?" **_Shiro shouted as he ran out to see what caused the huge noise. If Shiro wasn't white right now, we could have telled that he went pale as to what he saw. The rest came out to what happened and were surprised as well.

It was another yellow building, but with a darker tone and with Jaune's symbol on it. The door opened to reveal two figures that were shadowed.

_**"You have got to being kidding me! Again!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day, Opzin's Office)<strong>

We are now in Opzin's Office which happens to be in the tallest part of the Academy. In front of Opzin's desk, facing Opzin, was Seth and Team JNPR.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I called all of you today?" Opzin said.

Both Seth and the team remained silent. Well, most of the team, but Ren was taking care of that.

Opzin then pointed at Seth. "In case some of you don't know, Mr. Aberrant here has amnesia."

When Opzin dropped the bomb, NPR were all surprised.

"Is that true, Seth?" Pyrrha asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. Although a few have returned, they don't help me tell who I am."

"Maybe if we hit him, he'll get his memory back!" Nora said as she held up Magnhild.

"Please don't." Seth said.

"This is why I've called you here, Team JNPR." Opzin brought back the attention to him. "Since Mr. Aberrant has amnesia, he doesn't know Vale very well. So, I am assigning all of you to be Mr. Aberrant's guide for today and show him around Vale. Think you can do that?"

JNPR just nodded.

"OK then. You may all lave now."

Once Seth and JNPR have all left, Glynda spoke up. "Sir, why is it that you've sent Team JNPR to show Mr. Aberrant around Vale?"

"I wasn't my idea." Opzin said as he poured himself a mug of coffee. "Kisuke thought of it, saying that the boy should go out and gave some fun." He took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window. "I guess I couldn't help but agree with him. The boy before would never have any 'fun' back then."

Glynda had a concerned expression. "Prof. Opzin, how long do you think until 'they' find out that you've been hiding him from them?"

Opzin said nothing and sighed as he stared down through his window and looked down at Seth who was happily chatting with JNPR.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vale)<strong>

Seth looked at everything around him, having not been to this part of town. The only place he's actually been in this town was the bakery, the store, and the place he met Ruby, so everything was new to him. Seth was shown to a lot of places, the clothing store, the ice cream shop where they all enjoyed their ice cream with Nora having the biggest and Seth, the second, Dust stores, weapon shops, some restaurants, and now, they were all just walking around.

"Thanks for doing this for me guys." Seth said.

"No problem." Jaune waved it off. "We're glad to help."

"So, how did you lose our memory?" Pyrrha asked.

"I bet you fell off a building and landed on your head." Nora guessed.

Seth laughed a bit and then told them what he told Opzin when he was being questioned. He even showed them his Grimm mask which creeped them out.

Then, they heard some commotion. Curious, they went over to see what was happening.

"Please stop! He's had enough!"

"Yeah! That's right! You better say you're sorry!"

What they saw was a green-spiked hair guy that looked five years older than Seth, yelling at a female deer Faunus protecting a male deer Faunus that looked like he had just been through the fight of his life. From how both of them were dressed, they were both workers at some restaurant.

"What did he ever do to you!?" The female deer Faunus asked.

"I'll tell you what happened! He had the nerve to sill my soda all over me, the great Robert Smith!" The now named Robert shouted. You can feel the racist and arrogance coming from this guy.

"And that gives you the right to attack him!? He said he was sorry!" The female Faunus said.

"Sorry isn't enough. Besides, I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid one of you freaks." Robert then brought out a battle axe and was about to swing it, the people around here didn't like they were going to care, until he was stopped by Seth who punched him in the face and sending him flying.

"You OK?" Seth asked the Faunus. She just nodded.

"What do you think you're doing, mother fucker!" Robert cursed.

Seth glared at him. "I should be asking you that. From what I overheard, you attacked this guy, no, you tired to kill him just because he accidently dropped some soda on you. What is wrong with you!?"

Robert got up and wiped of some blood coming from his lip. "He's Faunus, a freak of nature. It's only right that someone gets rid of them."

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Is the discrimination of Faunus _this _bad!'

_**"That's just wrong. And that's saying something, coming from me."**_

"That's just wrong!" Seth said, disgusted.

"Wrong? No, it's the truth!" With speed that Seth wasn't expecting, Robert came up close to him and swung his axe.

Seth barely fully drew Zangetsu to block the attack. Seth was sent flying by the power behind the attack and crashed into a building. Now drawing Zangetsu out of its sheath, Seth Charged out and went to strike Robert, but he blocked and they were both locked in a dead lock. While Seth was struggling, Robert looked like he wasn't even trying.

"You've got good speed, but..." Robert then reached out and grabbed the collar of Seth's coat. "Speed will only get you so far!" He then threw Seth to a lamp post with so much power that Seth left a dent in it.

"Seth!" Jaune called out in worry, but Seth didn't get up.

Thinking he was out for the count. Robert turned to the two Faunus, ready to finish the job when the air changed. It felt like the air got heavier and he turned to find the source to be Seth who was on his feet.

"I'm not done yet!" Seth then held out Zangetsu and put one hand on his arm. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" His Aura then exploded, making the people that came to see the commotion to step back. The sealed form of Zangetsu them transformed into the Shikai form of Zangetsu. 'Kuro, help me defeat this guy!'

_"You only need to ask."_

_**"Hey! What about me!?"**_

'I don't trust you.' Seth thought. He then charged towards Robert.

'He's faster!' Robert thought. He saw Seth was going to attack from the left so he blocked and was surprised by the new strength as he now had to struggle. 'He's stronger!'

With one final push, Seth pushed back Robert who slid back.

"Why you!" Robert was about charge but the sound of sirens stopped everything.

_**"Oh shit, it's the cops! Run King!"**_

"This isn't over!" Robert said as he ran off.

"Seth, come on. We have to go!" Jaune called out.

Seth hurried towards them and went somewhere they would not be seen. Once out of eyes, Seth sheathed Zangetsu, putting it back in its sealed form.

"Seth, are you OK?" Pyrrha asked.

"He beat you up real good." Nora said.

"I'm OK." Seth said.

"Hey, I said we weren't finished yet!" A voice all startled them. They looked up to see Robert on a building, looking down at them. They all reached for their weapons, ready to fight.

"Hold it, I didn't mean fight here." Robert jumped down.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

Robert turned to Seth and he then pointed to his right.

Seth followed and saw what Robert was pointing at. It was a flyer that said: Vale Mini-Tournament. Come to test your skills.

"You said I was wrong about the Faunus, then prove it to me. Enter the tournament, face me, and beat me." Robert then turned around and left but not before saying one last thing. "That is, if you can."

Seth just watched as Robert left to who knows where.

_**"Did you hear that King? I think that was a challenge. Enter this little tournament and go beat the crap out of him."**_

_"Seth, don't listen to him. You have nothing to prove."_

'No. For once, I'm going to listen to Shiro.' Seth gripped his sheathe tightly. "Ok Robert Smith, challenge accepted."

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)<strong>

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Looks like for the next couple of chapters, Seth is going to be participating in a tournament, excited! Also, can't wait for the upcoming animes, so excited!<strong>

**Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time/chapter. **


	8. EP 6: Training, Tournament, Newcomer

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here once again to bring you a new chapter and I'm so sorry for being late. I had school work to do plus taking care of my mom who sprang her arm, not a very good combination. Also, I was struck with some writer's block so sorry if this chapter isn't very exciting at first. But any way, in this chapter, not only will Seth be participating in a mini tournament, but I will also be introducing a very special guest. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY, any songs, any anime elements, or anything else that may appear familiar to you. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's started. It's go time!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_"Kuro"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Crescent Rose"_

* * *

><p><strong>EP 6: Training, Tournament, and a Newcomer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Aterisk by Orange Range)<strong>

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth on the roof of Beacon with Team RWBY by his side.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**We see Seth again in, for some reason snow gear, and far off behind him was Ruby with her back turned, wearing a red summer dress. Suddenly in between them were the others of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They then disappeared and replacing them was the title.

**(Hitotsu Futasu Kane no ne hibiku)**We see Team RWBY and Seth all in a circle with their back against each other. The screen rotates to Ruby who has her hood up, but we can still see her.

**(Kokoro no mana de hidoki fukaku)**The screen rotates again to Weiss who has one hand on Myrtenaster.

**(Monogatari no you name ishi ga shizuku)**Screen rotates to Blake who is reading a book.

**(Sono mana niwa saizen rock tsuku)**Screen rotates to Yang who has sunglasses on.

**(Jikan to tomo no jidai was ugaku)**Screen finally rotates back to Seth.

**(Nagareru ish wa shizuku ugoku)**The scene changes to Opzin, Glynda, and Urahara at the roof of Beacon.

**(Yo to chi Tami ni sumashite Fine) (G,O,O,D,Y)**We zoom in on these three as Opzin just takes a sip of his coffee from his mug.

**(Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari)**Scene changes again to Seth talking with RWBY and JNPR in class.

**(Ima toki-hanate core ka ni todoku made)**The scene then changes to Seth's inner world.

**(Youkou no hikari was kuno mukou ni ijiridasu to sugu dikisou ni)**We zoom in to see Shiro-Zangetsu and Kuro-Zangetsu with Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica all standing on one of the many skyscrapers of the inner world.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to show Seth running through a forest fighting Grimms.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**Now we see RWBY fighting a Nevermore.

**(Kiari hitomi tsui ni dare a no sakebi)**Then we see JNPR fighting a Deathstalker.

**(Maze ni amoi o, tsuki ni negai o)**Scene changes to Seth and JNPR doing graffiti on a wall of the academy.

**(Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo) **TeamRWBY then came out of no where, all of them wearing a mischievous smirk as they then each took out can of spray paint and sprayed the screen.

**(Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari)**Scene changes to Seth and Ruby back to back as the world is spinning around them.

**(Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai koe iroeseru Don't act a fool)**The scene changes to both Shiro-Zangetsu and Crescent Rose standing by Summer Rose's grave.

**(Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mana ni)**Scene changes to the entrance of Beacon where we see Opzin and Glynda there as the screen zooms out to show the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**(Hikari tsuzake yo ano hosi no you ni)**The zooming out stops on Seth and Ruby as Ruby spins Crescent Rose around before placing it on her back posing as Seth just drew Zangetsu and pointed it at the screen like it was pointing at us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Inner World)<strong>

CLANG!

We see Seth doing battle with Kuro. In Seth's hand was Shikai Zangetsu. In Kuro's hands, or hand since he's only using his right hand, was his own Zangetsu, also in Shikai. Shiro, meanwhile, was just watching more anime, this time an anime called Fate/Zero. Seth charges at Kuro and goes for an over head strike, but Kuro blocks the attack and pushes back Seth easily. Kuro dashes forward and brings both of them into a deadlock.

_"You'll have to do better than this, Seth." _Kuro said before he pushes Seth back against one of the building walls and then unleashes a wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **on him.

You're all probably wondering what's going on? Well, long story short, Seth asked for some training and is now training with Kuro. It's been two days since Seth's little fight with the man named Robert Smith and there are three days left until the tournament. During these two days, Seth has learned that Robert Smith is actually a graduated student from Beacon academy. This showed that Robert has more experience than Seth so he needs to get stronger.

Seth emerges from the smoke and goes for a slash to the side, but Kuro Shunpos out of the way and gets behind Seth. Seth made it in time to turn around and block Kuro's attack, but that attack sent him flying off the building. Kuro soon flows and is gaining distance between Seth and him. Thinking fast, Seth sends out a wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **and Kuro does the same, both attacks collide and causing an explosion, the shockwave sending Seth faster towards the ground and he crashes.

"Ow..." Seth groans as he gets up and sees Kuro landing on his feet with the gentleness of a feather. "Showoff."

While those two were training down below, watching from the top of the building were Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, and the newly added member, Crocea Mors. Crocea represents the sword and, unlike the others that look like their wielder, Crocea took the appearance of a blond man in his 40s that aka looks like an older version of Jaune and was dressed as a Knight. Mors represents the shield and unlike Crocea, he took the appearance of Jaune and he too was dressed as a Knight.

_"Seth sure is training hard if he asked Kuro for help." _Mors said.

_"He want's to prove that Robert person that Faunus are people too." _Crocea said before looing at Gambol. _"I'm guessing that makes you happy, Gambol?"_

Gambol nodded. _"Despite barely knowing anything about them, Seth is fighting not just for those two Faunus, but for all Faunus. It makes me happy that Seth can see Faunus as people."_

Crescent pointed towards Seth Kuro down below. _"Guys, look!"_

They all looked at what Crescent was pointing at and what they saw earned them gasps. It was Seth spinning Zangetsu from its cloth on its hilt just like how Shiro. Seth throws his Zangetsu towards Kuro, but Kuro dodges. Seth pulls back Zangetsu and starts spinning it again.

"This is harder than it looks." Seth said. "Shiro made this look way too easy."

_"Isn't that Shiro's style of fighting?"_ Crescent asked.

_"It is? It seems he's having some difficulty."_ Crocea said.

_**"Well duh." **_Every weapon spirit turns to him. _**"Part of my fighting style relies on using instinct and he's not doing that. The way he is now, he's better just sticking to his own style."**_

They all remained silent, thinking about his words. So far, the only one who's actually seen Shiro fight is Crescent. The others haven't gotten to see Shiro fight before and were thinking at how does Shiro fight.

Ember then noticed something. _"Oh shit! Everyone hide, they're coming back up!"_ Everyone did as told and when they were out of sight, coming through the elevator was Seth and Kuro.

"You sure don't hold back, Kuro." Seth said, nursing an arm.

_"Would you rather have me hold back?"_

"I wasn't saying that and you know it. But thanks for training with me anyway."

_"Don't mention it. I'm always happy to help." _Kuro then pulled out a watering can out of no where. _"Now if you excuse me, I have some plants that need watering." _And then he took off running and Seth could have sworn that he was going faster than when he was training with him.

Seth sighs. "Might as well train with the others." After he said that, he exited his inner world and back into the real one.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, Training Room)<strong>

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby called out.

"Yeah Ruby?" Jaune turns to Ruby who came with her team.

"Why is Seth fighting against Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

True to Ruby's word, Seth is indeed fighting against Pyrrha. Why? Well, for more training. Seth strikes with sealed Zangetsu, but Pyrrha blocks with her shield, Akoúo̱. She goes for a stab to his head, but Seth quickly jumps back.

"Because he's training." Jaune answers and goes back to the battle.

Seth sends a weak wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **towards Pyrrha, but Pyrrha gets out of the way. She then transforms her spear, Miló, into a rifle and starts firing at Seth. Seth deflects some bullets before moving to dodge the rest.

"Training? For what?" Weiss asks.

Seth jumps and attacks from above. Pyrrha quickly turns Miló into a short sword and blocks Seth's strike, entering into a deadlock.

"For a tournament." Ren answers.

Pyrrha bashes Seth with Akoúo and he falls, but he then sweeps Pyrrha, making her fall to the ground. Seth gets back and raises his Zangetsu.

"What tournament?" Weiss asks.

Pyrrha quickly brings up Akoúo just as Seth brings down Zangetsu upon her. She kicks him away and gets back on her feet.

"Take a look for yourself." Ren then held up a flyer of the tournament and Jaune explained what had happened a few days ago.

Pyrrha transforms Miló into a spear and throws it towards Seth like a javelin. Seth managed to move his head out of the way to avoid being skewered. Seth dashes forward and goes for a sideward slash, but Pyrrha jumps and jumps off his shoulder, making him stumble forward. Pyrrha quickly runs to her fallen Miló and recovers it.

"That's horrible." Blake said, already hating Robert. "Are those two Faunus OK?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, Seth stepped in before that Robert-guy could do anything."

Seth and Pyrrha enter into another deadlock. Both were fighting to overthrow the other until Seth suddenly head-butted her, making her step back and grasping her head in pain.

"So the reason why Seth is fighting Pyrrha and entering in this tournament is because he wants to get stronger so he can beat this Robert-guy?" Yang said, summing it up.

Jaune and Ren nodded while Nora was making a paper airplane out of the flyer.

Seth goes in for the finish. Thinking fast, Pyrrha uses her Semblance, polarity, to move Zangetsu out of the way from hitting her face. Once that was done, she kicked Seth away and as Seth was regaining his balance, Pyrrha gets up quickly and brings Miló in spear mode to his neck. Seth raises his hands, showing that he surrenders.

Pyrrha lowers Miló and offers her hand for a handshake which Seth accepts. "That was a good match, Seth. I haven't been pushed like in a long time."

"I should thank you for agreeing to train with me. You're really an amazing fighter." Seth complimented before saying. "But next time, I'm gonna win."

Pyrrha smiles. "I welcome the challenge."

Unknown to everyone, her weapons, Miló and Akoúo, were covered in the mysteries aura from before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Inner World)<strong>

All the residents of Seth's Inner World were all minding their own business. While everyone were doing the same things as last time, Crocea was training Mors as Crocea was the more experienced fighter here and it would help their new wielder in future battles.

Shiro's head perks up, sensing something. He then realizes what it was. _**"Oh gods, not again. The king sure does love inviting people into his world."**_

_"What is it?"_ Crescent asked, confused at what he said.

Shiro gets up and goes outside. _**"We're about to have a new guest."**_

Just as Shiro says that...

BOOM

A maroon colored building drops from the sky and lands. Everyone comes out side to see what caused the ruckus and to their surprise, was another building.

_"Again?" _Kuro asked Shiro.

Shiro nodded. _**"Yep. This is starting to get really old. Well, guess its time to welcome the newcomer."**_

The building's door opened to reveal two figure covered by the light, hiding their form in their shadows.

_**"Make that newcomer(s)."**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Seth)<strong>

"So, who is this Robert person?" Yang asks.

"It turns out that he's a graduated student of Beacon." Seth said, taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"For real!?" Yang gave him a disbelieving look.

"No joke. Check the web to see for yourself." Seth said.

"Do you think you can beat him?" Ruby asks. "Not that I'm doubting you, but do you think you can?"

Seth gives out a confident smile. "I don't _think _I can beat him, I _have _to beat him." Seth then grips his water bottle. "I have to prove him wrong."

Seeing his determination, Ruby puts a hand on his, making Seth look at her. "When the time comes, we'll all be there to cheer you on."

"Thanks Ruby." Seth said with a smile.

While those two were having their moment, the others were busy just watching them, feeling awkward.

"I don't know why, but I feel so left out." Weiss said.

"You're not the only one." Blake said as she and the others felt the same.

While the others were feeling awkward, Yang was looking Seth and Ruby with a teasing smile. As much as she wanted them to hook up already, she was still Ruby's sister and thus, was time to act like one.

"Ahem. I hate to break up this moment, but I believe we have more important things to do."

Hearing Yang's voice, both teens realized what they were doing and pulled away, blushing.

_**"Dang, another cockblocker. How unlucky for you, King."**_

'Shut it!'

"So, how long until you have to enter?" Weiss asked.

Seth held up two fingers. "Two days."

"That really doesn't give you a lot of time to train." Blake said. "He is a graduated, who knows what skills he has that we can't learn until tears later."

"Blake has a point." Weiss agreed. "What are you going to do? Just two days of training aren't enough for someone like you, who just entered this Academy, to be a match against a graduated student."

"Don't worry, I'm not fighting alone." This confused the others so Seth held up his weapon. "I've got Zangetsu to back me up."

_**"When you say that, do you mean both of us, or just Kuro?"**_

'I mean Kuro.'

_**"What about me!?"**_

'I don't trust you.'

_**"Well fuck you too!"**_

"You say that as if it's alive?" Weiss said.

"That's because it is!" Ruby said. "All weapons are alive!"

"I don't want to hear that from a weapon otaku!" Weiss said. Then she and Ruby got into an argument.

_"If only they knew."_ Seth just nodded.

"Alright, who wants to train with me?" Seth asks, getting up and grabbing Zangetsu.

Yang then had an idea. "How about we train with you?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Yang then stopped Ruby and Weiss from fighting and grabbed them along with Blake. "When I mean _we, _I mean with Team RWBY."

"Wait." Ruby gets out of Yang's grip. "You mean Seth against all of us?" She points to everyone on her team, minus Seth, to emphasize her point.

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be better to fight against multiple opponents than to face a single person one at a time?" Yang said.

Everyone thought about it and later agreed with her.

"OK, then..." Seth drew Zangetsu and threw away his sheath, making a crater as the sheath landed. Everyone's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, all thinking, 'Has he always been carrying that!?' Seth then points Zangetsu at his team. "Let's get this started, don't hold back on me."

Before Ruby and Yang took out their weapons, Pyrrha came up to them with rubber bullets. "You don't want to kill." Once they replaced their ammo with the rubber ones, all of RWBY got ready.

_"This won't be easy, Seth. All of them are very skilled."_

Seth nodded, agreeing with him. 'Then I guess I better go all out from the start!' Getting into a stance, Seth's Aura dramatically increases. "Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in Vale)<strong>

In one of the many dark alleys of Vale was a tall man, about 6'6, his form and appearance hidden by the shadows. You must be wondering what this person was doing in a dark alley, looking very suspicious.

"Shit, I'm running low on money."

He was looking at the few coins in his hands.

"Great, what am I going to do now?" the mysterious man said, not liking his situation.

Then, a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes, and a perpetual blush on her cheeks wearing black robes came into the alley.

"Hey, Ken-chan!"

"Huh? What is it, Yachiru?" The mysterious man asked.

"I found the solution to our money problem!" The now named Yachiru then pulled out a flyer, the same exact flyer of the tournament Seth was going to be participating in. "Take a look at this."

"Hmm? What's this?" The mysterious man took the flyer from her and she then climb up to his shoulder which the man did not mind this. As he read the flyer, he developed a predatory grin that grew bigger. "A tournament eh? The prize money isn't so bad either and maybe I can get some good fights here." He then clenched his fist, crushing the flyer. "Alright, I'm there!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Beacon Academy)<strong>

We see Seth limping down the halls of Beacon, looking like his ass was handed to him. Currently, it was nighttime and Seth was heading back to the dorms.

"Guuuh, even when releasing Zangetsu, those girls were tuff. Makes me wonder if this is payback for slapping Ruby?"

_"We've also learned something valuable."_

**_"Never mess with Yang's hair."_**

The three of them all nodded. Seth then remembered something and asked.

"Hey, Kuro."

_"Yes? What is it, Seth?"_

"Shiro never told me because you forbidden him from telling me, but what were those colored buildings?"

For a while, Kuro didn't say anything before speaking. _"In time, Seth, I will tell you, but now is not the time."_

"Why can't you tell me now?" Seth asked.

_"I am trying to make sure of something and until I am sure of it, I'm afraid I will have to keep you in the dark."_

Seth wanted to ask more, but decided to let it go for now. He made it to his room and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth's Inner World)<strong>

_**"So, what are we going to say when he sees the added ones?" **_

_"When that time comes, you will be the one explaining it to him."_

_**"Why me!?"**_

_"Because I will be hiding in my room, avoiding the topic."_

**_"Oh fuck you!"_**

_"Don't speak that way to him!"_ Gambol out her weapon and shot his butt.

_**"OW! What the fuck!? Why does everyone love hurting me!?"**_

_"Because you're a Grimm and we kill Grimm as a morning exercise."_ Ember said.

_**"Now that's just racist!"**_

Myrtenaster looked towards Kuro. _"So, what were you trying to make sure of? I could tell that you weren't lying."_

_"It has something to do with Seth's Aura."_

_"Is something wrong with_ it?" The new member of Seth's member, Miló, asked. Miló looked like her user, if not a bit older. Her choice of wear was exactly like Pyrrha's except that she discarded the wrist protectors and no longer had the red cloth around her waist and instead wore a cape. Carried in her arm was a Spartan helmet.

_"It's not that something's wrong with it, it's just that something feels...different."_

_"Different? Different how?"_ Crescent asked.

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out."_ Kuro then notices something. _"Hey, where's Akoúo?"_

_"She's off watching Mors training again." _Miló said.

_**"Again? Seriouly, why doesn't she just come out and say that she loves the guy so she can fuck him?"**_

Not liking Shiro's choice of words one bit, she took out her weapon, turned it into rifle mode, and fired at him.

BANG!

_**"Whoa!" **_Shiro barely ducked in time. _**"Watch where you shoot that thing!" **_He then dodges more bullets and starts running with Miló chasing after him, continuing to shoot.

Kuro and the rest just stand where they are and just watch, doing nothing to stop Miló.

_**"I hate all of you!" **_BANG! _**"OW!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Days<strong> **Later, Day of the Tournament)**

After days of training with his friends, the day of the tournament has finally arrived. Seth was standing by the gates of where the tournament was being held, his friends with him as they stared at the huge coliseum.

"This place is huge!" Ruby said loudly. The others nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, well look who it is." Seth and the gang turned to see Robert along with three other people.

_**"Oh gods, they're multiplying."**_

"Robert." Seth said, glaring at him.

"Didn't think you actually come." Robert said. He then looked at all of Seth's friends. "These your friends?"

"Yeah, that's right." Seth then looked at the other people Robert came with. "Who're these guys?"

"They're part of my team." Robert answered. "Why don't you introduce yourselves guys?"

The tallest one stepped up. He was a buff looking guy with a few scars on his face which seem to compliment his black hair and eyes. He was wearing an green safari pants, black hiking boots, and an open jacket, showing off his abs with two tomahawks on his back that also seemed to convert into heavy duty assault rifles. "The name's Zeke Trial, don't forget it."

The second was a silver-haired man with pretty casual clothing and a black duster over him. He didn't have any weapons on him but for some reason, the ring on his finger caught Seth's attention. "My name is Richard Wasser, a pleasure." That last bit was directed more to the females, igniting some rage among Seth, Jaune, and Ren.

The last one was a female. A blond with her hair cut into a boy cut. Her choice of wear was a red ninja outfit with golden outlines. On her back was a large ninja star that looked liked it could spilt into two pieces, providing two double bladed weapons. She simply just answered with a single word. "Isabelle."

"Together, we're Team RIZR(Riser)." Robert said as he introduced his team. "They're here with me to participate in the tournament." Hen then looks at Seth from head to toe. "I see you've improved. But you still won't beat me."

"You don't know that!" Ruby said"

Robert looks at Ruby, eyebrow raised. "Who're you supposed to be? His girlfriend?"

"G-G-Girlfriend!?" Ruby stutters as she blushes like a tomato.

Seth gets in front of her, glaring at Robert. "She's just a friend."

Ruby then had a hurt expression although she didn't know why. Seth didn't notice this and continued to glare at Robert.

"Heh, whatever. I'll be waiting for you in the tournament. That is, if you can get past the other contestants." And with that, Robert walks inside along with the rest of his team.

"I can see why you hate the guy." Yang said as she and the others watched as they walked away.

"This wasn't easy from the start and now three more graduates are participating." Weiss said.

"I still plan on winning, no matter what." Seth said with determination.

"And we'll be their to cheer you on." Ruby said as she and the rest smiled at him. "All of us."

"Thanks guys." Seth said.

They all then enter the building to get Seth registered. The inside of the building was pretty plain with tons of doors leading to some place. They walk up to the counter and were greeted by a women in charge of registrations.

"Welcome! How can I help you all?"

Seth stepped up. "My name is Seth Aberrant and I'd like to register in the tournament."

"Really?" She then pulled out a clipboard. "In that case, please sign your name here and your good to go."

Seth did as instructed and wrote his name down, noticing that RIZR has already registered. After writing his name down, he handed back the clipboard back to the women.

"Thank you very much." She then pointed to the door to the right. "Contestants participating meet up in their." She then pointed to the door to the left. "People who are here to view the tournament must go through there."

Seth then turns towards his friends. "Well, this is it. Wish me luck."

All of them nodded, wishing him luck.

"Good luck." Pyrrha said.

"Go kick that guy's ass!" Yang said, bashing her fists together.

"Always stay focused." Weiss said, pointing a lecturing finger at him.

"Remember our training." Blake said, just giving him a small smile.

"Go break his legs!" Nora said with a violent gleam in her eyes.

"Try not to break his legs." Ren said, trying to calm down Nora.

"Show him what your made of!" Jaune said.

"You've got this." Pyrrha said.

Ruby didn't say anything for awhile. She was too busy fidgeting while making an imaginary circle on the ground with her foot. She then walked up to Seth and did something he or the others didn't expect. She kissed him on the cheek!

"Wha!?" Not expecting the sudden kiss, Seth now resembled a tomato, holding the spot where she kissed.

_**"Huh, did not see that coming."**_

_"I think no one saw that coming. Well, except her."_

Ruby was also blushing like a tomato as she was poking her fingers together nervously. "F-For good luck!" She then went back to the others and hid behind Yang like a shy child, refusing to look at Seth.

Seth got over his blush and looked at everyone, each one of them supporting him. He smiles before saying. "Thanks everyone. Just wait, I'm going to win this and then we can celebrate back at the dorms."

All of them nodded. And with those final words, Seth went through the door.

Everyone said nothing for awhile before Yang looked at Ruby with a very big teasing smile. "I never would have thought that by little sister would be so bold."

Ruby quickly pulls away from her with a blush on her face. "I-It was just for good luck!"

"R~ight." Yang said that as if she didn't believe her. "Well, we better go get some seats, come on guys."

Agreeing with Yang, everyone went through the left door. Before going through, Ruby looked back at the right door, thinking of Seth before meeting up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hours Later)<strong>

After finding some good seats, they all sat down. Ren and Jaune had gone to get some snacks for everyone to eat so now currently, Ren had a soda and a bag of chips, Nora was eating two cotton candies, Pyrrha had a corndog, Jaune had a hotdog, Yang was licking on some vanilla ice cream, Blake had popcorn, Weiss was having difficulty eating her hamburger having never eaten it before, and Ruby had a chocolate bar.

Right now, they were still waiting for the tournament to start and the coliseum seats were getting filled. Finally, after hours of waiting, a man came out with a microphone that was attached to some speakers to amplify his voice.

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THIS LITTLE TOURNAMENT I'VE PUT UP FOR YOU ALL TODAY! AFTER A LONG WAIT, WE CAN NOW BEGIN THIS TOURNAMENT!" Everyone cheered, finally getting to the exciting part. "BUT FIRST, LET'S MEET ALL OF OUR CONTESTITANTS!"

From a rising platform that came from underground was Seth, Team RIZR, plus fifteen more people, making a total of twenty contestants.

"NOW ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN THE RULES!" Up at holographic monitor, displayed on the screen, were pictures of all the contestants with lines going up like to a pyramid until the last line connected to a golden crown. "THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! CONTESTEANTRS ARE FACING AGAINST EACH OTHER ONE ON ONE WITH THE WINNER GOING UP A RANK TO FACE THE CONTESTANT THAT WON THEIR MATCH. THE STAGE IS THE SCHNEE COMPANY'S NEWEST INVENTION WHICH TRANSPORTS OUR CONTESTANTS TO A HOLOGRAPHIC STAGE OF ANY ENVIRONMENT." This caught Weiss' attention. "THE WINNER NOT ONLY GETS 100,000 LIENS AS PRIZE MONEY, BUT ALSO WIN A TRIP TO VALE'S NEWEST ISLAND RESORT!" This new seem to have excited some contestants, except Seth and some other contestant with an eye patch. "NOW WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO, LET'S GET STARTED!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, excited to see the battles to come.

Looking up at the monitor, Ruby and the rest of the gang saw that Seth's match was the third one so they had to wait out two battles.

**Two matches later...**

"Finally, we get to see Seth in action." Yang said as she was now eating some popcorn.

They see Seth step onto the stage as his opponent was none other than Richard himself.

"Good luck, Seth!" Ruby shouted out to him as she waved.

Hearing her voice, Seth turns towards her direction and waves back at her. He then places a hand on his cheek, remembering the kiss. Seeing this, Ruby blushes a bit and sits back down, eating some popcorn with her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Seth)<strong>

On the outside, people would say that he looked calm. But on the inside...

'Oh my god! I am so nervous!'

_**"Calm down would you King! All you gotta do is beat the crap out of whoever your opponent is and it'll be spring breeze from there."**_

_"You cannot blame him for being nervous. This is the first time that he's fought in a tournament."_

He was having an inner battle.

"Good luck, Seth!" Hearing the cheering, Seth turns towards the source to see Ruby along with his friends as he sees Ruby waving at him. In respond, Seth waves back, but then remembers the sudden kiss Ruby gave to him, blushing and holding the spot where she kissed him.

_**"You must feel pretty happy right now."**_

'Shut it.'

Seth looks forward to see who he was facing and to his surprise a little, it was Richard.

"Why, hello there, we meet again." Richard said.

"So your my opponent." Seth said, no longer nervous.

"So it seems. It surprises me that some one as young as you is participating in this tournament." Richard then plays with the ring on his finger. "Although, seeing as Robert said that you are just beginning at Beacon and me who is a graduate, it's pretty clear who is the winner."

"Don't be so sure." Seth said, ready to draw Zangetsu at any moment. "You never know what will happen in a battle."

"Quite true." Richard said as he finished fiddling with his ring and focused his gaze on Seth. "You have a very strange Aura about you. I can see why Robert is cautious about you."

"I have one question before we start." Seth said, the count down starting in the background.

"Yes? And what would that be?"

"What do you think of Faunus?"

After Seth said that, Richard, for the first time, developed a very angry look. "What do I think? I say all Faunus should be wiped off the face of the planet!"

Seth was a bit surprised at the answer, not expecting that type of answer from someone as calm as Richard. "Why do you say that?"

Richard scoffs. "How can I not. My father was killed by members of the White Fang, by Faunus and my mother is in the hospital because of them!"

The White Fang, a once radical political organization that have turned to violent means to counter the discrimination the Faunus have been receiving from Humans. Seth was able to learn about them during his free time.

"Just because the White Fang killed your dad, doesn't mean all Faunus are bad." Seth said, trying to reason with him.

"Enough! Your reasons will not change my mind about the Faunus and never will!" He then gets into a battle stance. "Now prepare yourself for the time for petty chatter is over."

And true to Richard's words, the countdown ended and then they were both transported as a bright light surrounded them.

_**"Here we go! Time to kick some ass!"**_

When the light faded, both Seth and Richard found themselves on the deck of a ship surrounded in the middle of ocean.

=Field 5: Ocean=

Seth stomped on the floor of the deck to see if it was sturdy and was real. He then looks around. "This place looks and feels so real." He then looks at Richard who was smiling. "What're you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I'm very fortunate that my battle with you is in a place like this."

Seth raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I would have to use my Dust crystals but it would seem that won't be necessary." He then stuck out his hand that was equipped with the ring. It glowed an ominous sea blue and then, geysers of water popped out of the ocean.

"What the!?" Seth looked at the geysers, not knowing what caused them. He then realized that it was Richard's doing and faced him, placing a hand on Zangetsu. "How are you doing this? Is it because of that ring?"

"That's right." Richard then showed him his ring. It was shaped like some aquatic sea monster with a sapphire blue gem on its head. "My special ring/weapon allows me the control over any liquid in the area. It's known as Great Tsunami!"

_**"OK, I have to admit, that is kinda impressive."**_

_"No wonder he said he was fortunate. He has the advantage here with all this water at his disposal. Be very careful, Seth."_

"Now, without further ado." Richard then does a hand motion as if was firing something, which he is. **"Water Spirit Cannon!" **With that said, the geyser pillars of water all headed towards Seth.

Seth draws Zangetsu quickly. **"****Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **Sending out his signature aura attack, the attack collides with Richard's attack and easily over powers it and now heads towards Richard who dodges to the left.

"Not bad, didn't think they teach Freshmen Aura tricks yet." He then spreads his arms. "But, I'm far from finished!" He then claps his hand. **"Water Spirit Pincer!" **Two more pillars of water come from both Seth's side and were coming for him. Seth jumps back to avoid but then, instead of colliding, the two pillars turned and chased after him. "Did you think it would be that easy!?"

Seth continues to move to avoid the geysers but no matter what he did, they just kept following him. He then had an idea and went straight towards Richard.

"Oh, I see what your trying to do. Planning on moving out of the way at the last second. Well, it won't work-" But Richard was completely wrong. Seth wasn't trying to get Richard hit by his own attack, _he_ was attacking. Just as Seth was about to hit him, Richard deflected his strike with a hidden knife and quickly backed away. Just as the two pillars of water were about to hit him, Seth Shunpoed out of the way as they collided against the deck, making a hole. Seth then appeared 10 feet from Richard.

"I have to say, your pretty good." Richard complimented, showing one of his broken hidden blade.

"Your pretty good yourself." Seth complimented back.

"But, I'm just getting started!" Richard then jumps off the ship and not long after that, he rises on top of a serpent made entirely out of swirling, high-pressured water.

"Whoa." Seth just said, staring in amazement.

"Now, succumb to the water pressure!" He then trusts his ring forward as it shined. **"Ravine Serpent!"**

Knowing that it'll just follow him, instead of dodging the attack, Seth jumped forward, facing the attack. **"****Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" **Using his signature and only move, Seth sliced through the attack.

But that's what Richard wanted. "Heh, I got you where I want you. **Dark Stream Spear!" **With that command, ten pointed pillars of water burst out of the waters and were heading towards Seth. Expecting his attack to hit, Richard smirked but it was instantly wiped off when Seth avoided the attack by landing on the air and jumping away. "What!?" They both of them land of the deck.

"You'll have to do better than that." Seth said.

"So it would seem." Richard's Tsunami shine before he slammed his palm down on the ground. **"Water Spirit Prison!"**

From under Seth came a geyser, trapping him inside as he struggled to breath while rising higher and higher into the air.

"I have you where I want you!" Richard said as eight dragons made out of water formed. "Time to end this!" He thrusts his hand towards Seth, directing the dragons. He then took out eight yellow Dust crystals. "Did you know that water conducts electricity?" He then throws each water dragon a crystal which broke upon contact and surrounded them in electricity. "Now, face my greatest technique! **Lighting Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!"**

The Lightning covered water dragons struck the water pillar Seth was trapped in, damaging him and electrifying him.

Seth screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ruby and the gang)<strong>

Ruby and the gang were watching the battle with great focus. They were amazed by how Richard was able to control the water so easily and that got them worried about Seth since he and Richard were surrounded by water in the first place. When they saw Seth get trapped, they got worried and it only increased when he was hit my Richard's attack, screaming in pain.

"Seth!" Ruby cried out in worry.

Yang winced at the sight. "That's gotta really hurt."

The monitor shows the attack ending as Seth falls to the deck and doesn't get back up.

"AND HE'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT! TIME TO START THE COUNTDOWN!"

"It can't be." Jaune said, not wanting to believe that Seth was losing.

"Come one! You've gotta get up!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Come on! Don't let that water guy beat you!" Nora shouted.

Everyone was praying inwardly for Seth to get up. And they're prayers did not come unanswered.

"AND HE'S UP! HE'S UP!"

True to the speakers words, Seth did get back up, although he was having some difficulty.

The gang cheered, seeing their friend still having some fight left in him.

"HE'S BACK ONCE AGAIN BUT HIS AURA LEVELS DON'T SEEM GOOD. WHAT WILL HE DO!?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Seth)<strong>

"I'm surprised you survived my greatest attack, truly I am."

"Oh save it." Seth then looked at his condition. He had scratch marks across his chest, pretty sure that one or two of his ribs were broken, and just looked like he was run over a truck. He also noticed that his coat was ruined. "You asshole! You ruined my coat! The designs were made by Ruby!"

"Ruby? Do you mean that little Red Riding Hood?" Richard asked.

"You lucky she isn't here to hear you call her the Red Riding Hood. She hates it when people call her that." Seth then got into a stance, Zangetsu pointing towards Richard. "Time to get serious." Taking a deep breath, blue Aura exploded around him.

"What the!?" Richard stepped back in surprise, shocked to seeing such a huge amount of Aura.

"Subete mamoru! Zangetsu!" The Aura then wrapped itself around the sealed Zangetsu before dispersing, revealing Shikai Zangetsu.

_**"Alright, time to get serious."**_

'You're still not helping."

_**"Oh come on!"**_

Richard was speechless but he recovered quickly. "I have to say, you surprised me. But, don't think just because you have a bigger sword doesn't mean you've increased your chance of defeating me."

"We'll see about that." Seth then charged towards Richard, surprising him with his increased speed. Richard brings out his other hidden blade to deflect but it brakes upon contact and he not only receives a slash to his wrist but his also thrown back, hitting the side of the deck.

Fighting back, Richard brings out his Tsunami, summoning two water serpents. **"Double Ravine Serpent!" **The two serpents charge towards Seth but Seth easily destroys them with a wordless **Getsuga Tenshō(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). **With no obstacles in front of him, Seth charges towards Richard at full speed and slashes across his chest, drawing blood and sending him off the ship.

"I-I'm not finished!" With the remaining energy he has left, Richard crosses his arm as his Tsunami shines. **"Secret Technique:** **Blade of Blood!" **All the blood that was spewed all turned to sharp needles and headed towards Seth.

"What the!?" Seth said, surprised.

_"That's right! He said he can control any liquid, he never said anything about water and blood is 70% water, making it a liquid! Defend yourself, Seth!"_

Seth used the flat part of Shikai Zangetsu in front of him to act as a shield and as the blades of blood came in contact, in felt like defending against thousands of thrown boulders. After awhile, Seth was thrown back and crashed into the brig.

Richard, who had caught and was hanging by the side of the ship, pulled himself back up onto the ship and looked where Seth was. "Did I get him?"

If anyone was answering, they'd reply with no for Seth came out with some blood coming down his head and mouth.

"I see, so you survived." Richard wiped some blood from his mouth and stood up appropriately. "But, I can tell that you're at your limit."

"So are you." Seth pointed towards Richard's ear. "Your bleeding from your ears."

Indeed, some blood was coming from Richard which he quickly wipes away. "You are correct. Sadly, it's one of the affects of using my Tsunami as it puts strain on my body." He then trusts his ringed hand forward, summoning ten water dragons. "Since we're both at our limits, why don't we both finish this once and for all?"

Seth raises Zangetsu and Aura surrounds him. "Fine with me."

Nothing happened for awhile before the water dragons charged forward.

**"Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!"**

**"****Getsuga Tenshō!(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"**

When the ten water dragons collided with the large Aura slash, there was a huge explosion as smoke covered everything.

* * *

><p><strong>(With the gang)<strong>

BOOM!

"AND BOTH CONTESTANT'S STRONGEST ATTACK HAVE COLLIDED AND HAS CAUSED AN EXPOLSION, COVERING THE WHOLE FIELD IN SMOKE! WHAT IS THE FATE OUR CONTESTANTS THOUGH!?"

Everyone in the stands were anxious, wanting to know who won. The gang was more anxious out of everyone and the most anxious one was none other Ruby Rose.

"THE SMOKE'S CLEARING! NOW WE'LL SEE WHO IS THE WINNER!" As the smoke cleared up more, the audience just got more anxious. Finally, all the smoke disappeared to reveal, "IT'S SETH! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SETH ABERRANT IS THE WINNER!"

On the screen, it showed Seth still standing with Zangetsu stabbed into the ground to act as support while Richard was face down on the floor. The audience cheers for Seth's victory and for both of them giving a very good battle. Nora hugs Ren while jumping for joy, not noticing that Ren looked like he needed air, Jaune and Pyrrha both gave a high-five, Blake and Weiss just smiled, and Ruby was hugging her sister in joy.

"He did it! He won!" Jaune cheered.

There were two bright lights and then they dispersed, revealing Seth and Richard. Seth stands up straight and sheathes Zangetsu, putting it back in its sealed form. Medics came and put Richard on a stretcher and carried him away. More medics came and guided Seth to the infirmary to get his wounds checked. Ruby then quickly makes her way towards the infirmary with the other following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Infirmary)<strong>

"Like I said, Ruby, I'm fine."

"Tell that to your broken ribs!"

Once Seth entered the infirmary and had gotten patched up, Ruby and the gang came in and right now, Seth was trying to convince Ruby that he was OK while Ruby was denying what he saying.

"Don't worry about those. They'll heal in no time." Seth said as if it were a common thing for ribs to heal fast, which it isn't.

"Ribs don't heal so easily." Ruby, for once in her life, was using logic.

"Now, now calm down Ruby." Yang pulls Ruby back a little.

"Ruby's right, for once." Weiss said to Seth. "Broken ribs just don't heal in an instant."

"Actually..." Everyone turns towards the doctor who was looking at his clipboard. "What Mr. Aberrant says is true. From these readings, all of his wounds are healing at a very fast rate. I say he'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"See? I'll be totally fine." Seth said. 'Shiro, do you have anything to do with this?'

_**"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."**_

'Don't play mind games with me!'

"Well, that's good." Ruby said. "But you still have to keep yourself from getting until your next match."

"Yeah, yeah." Seth waved her off and then looked at his ruined coat. "I got the coat ruined, sorry Ruby. And after you went through the trouble of adding your design."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby waved it off before picking up the coat. "I can always get it fixed."

"Really? Thanks." Seth thanked Ruby. "I wonder how many times I'm gonna be indebt to you?"

"Oh, you don't have to owe me anything."

"No, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"And like I said, you don't owe me anything."

From then on, the two got into a conversation/fight of Seth being indebt while Ruby denies it. Watching this exchange, everyone just laughs a little. Then, they here "Ohhhhhhh"s coming from the coliseum.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Let's go check it out!" Nora then took off running.

"Nora, wait!" Ren took off after with everyone else following.

* * *

><p><strong>(Coliseum)<strong>

Once at the coliseum, they all looked at what got the audience so riled up when they noticed that it was strangely quiet and everyone had looks of fear and horror. Looking at what they were looking at, they gasped at what they saw.

It was Robert covered in blood and looked like he had the beating of his life as he was held by his throat with his weapon destroyed.

The one who was holding him by the throat was that eye patch man Seth had noticed earlier. He was a tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes, or eye since he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, and long, stringy black hair which is in stiff stands with small bells attached at each end of the tips. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wears a white haori which has a ragged look to it over some black robes and Seth noticed that they look very similar to Shiro's robes. In his had was a jagged looking katana which was dripping with blood, Robert's blood.

"A-AND THE WINNER IS MR. KENPATCHI ZARAKI!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Dazzling Smile by Hirata Shihoko)<strong>

**(Instrumentals)**We see Seth curled up on the ground with no clothes. Falling from the sky were white and red rose petals. Then we see Ruby on a little stage in some kind of cage with a microphone, ready to sing.

(**Soke nuke no sora ni, Mayaigo no watashi, Kimi wa aruiteku)**Then we see two hands letting go, and then we see on the ground is Zangetsu in sealed form and in its scabbard. Then we see Seth still curled up again.

**(Haritsumeta kotoba, Haritsuke no kokoro)**Seth looks at the sky of falling petals.

**(Yuki ga someru made wa)**Seth then brings his head down and tries to hide his head in his arms.

**(If I tell, you show me how to love, I'll show you how to live, Bukiyou na distance)**Ruby is continuing to sing even as the cage gets smaller, different camera angles show Ruby singing singing in different angles and directions.

**(Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile, Sakura iro somete)**The cage gets a little to small for Ruby who had to squeeze in, but still kept singing. Then we go back to Seth and someone offering a hand to him which he looks up.

**(I just say, you show me how to live, I'll show you how to love)**The one who offered the hand was none other than Ruby herself. Seth takes the hand and gets up as petals fly up to reveal him having clothes on.

**(Tomarenai emotion, Mioroshita machi no memory)**Ruby drags Seth to somewhere. Seth looks up and sees Ruby dragging him towards the rest of RWBYS and JNPR who waved at him with smiles. When they get close enough Seth looks at each of them before smiling.

**(Akane iro somete)**The cage around Ruby falls apart as Ruby finishes the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Shock! Gasp! I bet some of you people already knew who was coming when Yachiru appeared. Dang it, Yachiru, you spoiled the readers! So, it looks like Kenpatchi is going to be participating in the tournament which can only mean one thing. Seth vs. Kenpatchi in the future, woohoo! Anyway, look out for that and again, sorry if this was a bit late. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next timechapter. **


	9. Tribute to Monty Oum

As some of you may have heard already, the legendary Monty Oum has had his light snuffed out. He had an allergic reaction to a certain type of medicine that sent him into a coma and later passed away. I felt that if I didn't do this, I'd be disrespecting the man.

Now, when I heard the news that he'd died, I'll be honest. I didn't cry. How could I? Why he was an amazing guy, I really didn't know him well. The same goes for some of you as well, don't lie.

Don't get me wrong, I was sad, really sad, but I didn't cry tears of sadness.

I would like to thank him, for he gave all of us inspiration to write our own versions of his many works. Both original and crossovers. To all Fanfiction writers out there that do RvB and/or RWBY Fanfics, keep on writing to honor him, for a person isn't truly dead, unless you forget about him. Just as he left his mark on the world, we'll all do the same.

Now, before I leave.

_I take out a remote and press a button. Risng from a platform was what looked like a bounded black stick figure with the words "Allergic Reaction" on it's forehead._

I AM GOING TO KICK THIS ALLERGIC REACTION'S ASS WITH SETH!

_Seth then appears next to me in Final Getsuga Tenshō form while the Drive Driver appears around my waist and the Shift Brace appeared on my wrist._

Let's go Seth!

_I then take out the Type Speed(Proto) Shift Car out._

**_Start your engine!_**

_I turn the key on the Driver, flipped the back of the Shift Car, and get ready to transform._

Henshin!

_I insert the Shift Car into the Brace and push it._

**_Drive! Type: Speed!_**

_I then transform into Kamen Rider Proto-Drive and crack my knuckles as I glared towards Allergic Reaction._

This ones for Monty Oum!

_I turned the key on the Driver once again and hit the button on the Shift Brace._

**_Hissatsu! Full Throttle! Speed!_**

**Rider Kick!**

**Mugetsu!**

*BOOM*

Now you people are probably going to say, "Was that really necessary?" Don't lie to me, some of you guys wanted to do that too. Just review me if you want to join kicking Allergic Reaction's ass next time.

Anyway, see you guys next time and rest in peace Monty Oum.

**Monty Oum**

June 22, 1981-Febuary 1, 2015

May his Beacon of light forever shine


End file.
